


Unexpected Fate

by blacklilac



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Magic, Mutual Pining, Pining, Politics, Requited Love, Romance, Slow Burn, dragons!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklilac/pseuds/blacklilac
Summary: Vilansia and her dragon, Svellevarina, have spent many years training the young dragon riders alongside Eragon and Saphira. But their time of adventure has come. The people of Middle Earth have called for aid and Alagaesia will answer.
Relationships: Aragorn/Arwen, Arya Dröttningu/Eragon Shadeslayer, Fírnen/Saphira, Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s), Murtagh Morzansson/Nasuada
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Distant Lands

I let out a cry of laughter as our blades slammed together. "Well done, Adelina!" The young girl furrowed her pale brows and charged forward while I disengaged and stepped away. "But you need to focus."

I am trying, Master." She turned to face me as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "It's just-"

I held up my hand, silencing her. "Ne. I don't want to hear it. There are no excuses in the midst of battle." I stepped closer to her. "Focus, Adelina, and be careful not to let your emotions get the better of you."

She dug the tip of her blade into the ground, uprooting the grass. "I am only human, you know,"

A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips. "Eka kenna, I know. But you will learn to find balance, shur'tugal." I rested my hand on her shoulder. "Now go, return to your studies. We are done for today."

Her head snapped up. "My apologies, Master, I'll do better...please, can we try again?"

I searched her wide eyes for a moment before shaking my head. "You needn't apologize. I believe that perhaps you should reflect on our lesson in preparation for tomorrow." I let my hand fall from her shoulder as I reached for her practice blade. "Ganga. Go,"

She offered the blade with a sigh and bowed. "Eka elrun ono, Master. I will do better."

I nodded in reply before she turned from me. I watched her go as I reflected on the lesson of the day. As a human rider she had much to learn about the balance of emotion and logic, and being young didn't help the matter. Yet, I had faith. Her passion would carry her far.

A slight breeze shifted my dark hair as I placed the blades into the weapons rack. The training island was unusually quiet today, as most of the riders were in the Hall attending to their studies as their respective dragons were training with Saphira. My own dragon, Svellevarina, was among them, helping Saphira-elda with the younglings.

I entered the Hall, the creaking of the large wooden door causing a series of faces to look my way before returning to the books and pages on the table. I came to stand beside Eragon, who was overseeing the young riders as they studied. He raised an eyebrow as I met his gaze, clearly expecting an explanation on Adelina's early return.

I spoke in the Ancient Language in a hushed tone as I explained: "I have asked that she take time to reflect on balancing her emotions while in combat. It does no good to allow them to get the better of you."

"Emotions can be used as a tool," he replied.

I shook my head slightly. "Not when you allow them to overpower you, Eragon-vodhr."

"Hm. Balance is needed, I do agree," he glanced in her direction. "Alas, she is young. And human. There is much for her to learn."

"Indeed."

The young riders concluded their evening of studying when their dragons returned to the island with Saphira-elda and Svellevarina, allowing them to eat, rest, and spend much needed time with their dragons. The sun was just peeking over the tops of the trees now, giving the clouds in the sky a navy shadow.

"You and Svellevarina may be dismissed for the evening. No further training is needed tonight." Eragon told me.

I bowed my head. "Eka elrun ono, Eragon-vodhr. Svellevarina and I shall return tomorrow morning."

Eragon nodded with a small smile as I turned from him and made my way to Svellevarina, who was laying next to Saphira in the training field behind the Hall. In comparison, Svellevarina was much smaller than Saphira due to their drastic age difference but she was just as beautiful. Her white scales managed to catch every ounce of light and reflect them into rainbows on nearby surfaces. It was if she was made of diamonds.

Svellevarina hummed as I approached.

I bowed to Saphira, twisting my hand over my heart before I addressed my dragon. "Eragon-vodhr has dismissed us for the evening."

Svellevarina shifted, allowing me access to climb up onto her back and into my place in the saddle. She nudged Saphira gently before coming to stand on all fours. She took a few steps forward and unfurled her velvet wings, making sure not to hit the elder dragon in the process. She pushed off the ground with her powerful legs, her talons taking up the earth with her as she pumped her wings and rose into the air. I held on tightly to the neck spike in front of me as she gained altitude, my brown hair whipped back behind me. It was only when Svellevarina angled herself and was level with the horizon that I relaxed in the saddle.

" _Adelina has come a long way_ ," Svellevarina remarked.

 _"Indeed, she has. But as Eragon-vodhr said, there is much for her to learn_ ,"

" _They all do, Vilensia. That is not unique_ ,"

I chuckled, looking over Svellevarina's side and into the ocean waters below us. " _Her dragon, Kydus, he is quite like her_ ,"

" _He has spirit. As every dragon should_ ,"

The edge of Ellesmera, the Elvish capital city, was now in view. The light blue glow of the night lights lined in the treetops could be seen even from this distance. It was old magic that kept these lights aglow every night and dimmed during the day, allowing for those awake in the night hours to see their way through the city. They were especially useful in places where the rays of the sun could not pierce through the thick canopy of the trees. Behind us, the sky was painted with purples and oranges as the sun-kissed the horizon. There was a patch of vibrant red ahead of us, however, that stood out from the colours of the sunset. The colour sparkled in the dimming sunlight and a playful roar echoed across the water. Svellevarina responded in kind as we intercepted the dragon and rider.

"Kvetha, Murtagh!" I called as the dragons flew circles around one another. "Kvetha, Thorn,"

"How goes the rider training?" Murtagh asked.

 _"Slowly_ ," Svellevarina replied. _"Even the oldest of them have a long ways to go yet_ ,"

" _It is best that their training is handled with patience. Time is not against them_ ," Thorn replied.

Murtagh grinned. "Not everyone can excel at their training as the two of you, after all."

Svellevarina bobbed her head and drew her lips back in her form of a grin, exposing her teeth and gums. " _Now this is true. We were, nay,_ are _an exception_."

I patted the side of her neck. "Come Svell, we best be off. Another day of training awaits us tomorrow and the sun is always early to rise."

She snorted in response.

"Well, I am glad we were able to catch you on your way home," Murtagh said. "Thorn and I were on our way to see Queen Nasuada,"

I sent him a knowing smile. For as long as I could remember the Queen of Men was rather close to Murtagh and Thorn, though I was never aware if anything was official between the two of them. I had met Queen Nasuada only a handful of occasions to deal with formal matters on behalf of Eragon if he was not able to leave the island. She was sharp-witted and strong, with the courage to challenge a dragon. The two of them were fitting companions.

Svellevarina stretched out her talons and flared her wings back as she entered the opening of my home tree. She perched on the ledge as I unseated myself from the saddle and climbed down into the room. Papers had scattered off the table and onto the floor from the wind created by Svellevarina's landing. I began my nightly routine as Svellevarina crawled inside and settled down in the open space on the floor next to the window.

" _Do you think we shall get the chance to travel one day, Vilansia_?" My dragon asked.

I paused in unbraiding my hair, my ends flowing loose. " _Maybe one day, bjartskular_ ," I continued letting down my hair. " _Why do you ask_?"

She sighed, a small cloud of smoke escaping her white nostrils. " _My wings ache to soar on different currents. It would be good for us, don't you think_?"

I offered her a small smile as I sat down beside her head and looked out the window with her. I rested my left hand on the top of her snout and scratched her scales. Svellevarina hummed in pleasure. " _Yes. It would be good. My heart tells me that there is still so much more to see. Maybe one day_ ,"

Svellevarina said nothing in response as she closed her scaly eyelids and slipped away into her dreams. I closed my mind slightly to her to prevent my thoughts from disturbing her rest.

I sighed as I settled in the chair in front of my desk, gathering my papers together. I reviewed my notes on the young riders in training, rubbing my temple. There was not much else that Svellevarina and I were kept busy with. Not to say that this was entirely bad, Alagaesia was experiencing a glorious time of peace and tranquility with the new dragon riders stationed across the country. New treaties had been made with different cities and it was our duty to ensure that the rules of the treaties were followed. Svellevarina and I, however, were asked to stay with Eragon and Saphira to assist with the training of the next generations of riders. We were honored by the request. Other riders and their dragons left Alagaesia, for once they finished their training they were given the freedom to do so. Few rarely came back, not because they had perished, but because they made the choice to stay wherever it was that they had settled down.

I began to write today's notes on Adelina's training, making sure to state that it had ended earlier than usual. Tomorrow I would be training with another of the older students, a male elf named Ivsaar, who was still but a child by Elvish standards. His training was coming along quite well, but where Adelina was emotional, Ivsaar was proud. Proud to the point of arrogance. I pushed my dark hair away from my face as I leaned against the back of the chair. There was never a moment of boredom for Svellevarina and I, our duties always kept us busy. I often wondered how Eragon and Saphira had done this for so many years on their own. Svell's tail twitched in her sleep, the sliding of her scales on the wooden floor making a slithering noise. Through our bond, I could interpret the theme of her dreams. Tonight her mind led her to a world of winged battle, fighting enemies from the skies. I smiled in her direction before turning my attention to my notes. As an Elf, I had no need for rest, though in some time I would need to recover. I could go many nights without sleep. Rather, our minds and bodies slip into a deep meditative state, where our subconscious remains alert and awake to the outside world, allowing us to rise at a moment's notice. Tonight would be one without rest for me, as there was still more paperwork to be done.

Pinks and oranges coloured my room as the sun peaked over the horizon, marking the start of a new day. I pressed my mind against Svellevarinas to wake her gently. She snorted, small sparks shooting from her nostrils. Her scaly eyelids opened to reveal her apatite coloured eyes as they focused on me.

" _It's morning already_?" She asked.

I couldn't help but chuckle. " _So it is, Svell. Kvetha_ ,"

She hummed in response, the vibrations created in her chest echoing throughout me and the room.

I gathered my notes together and placed them in my pack so that I would be able to go over them with Eragon when we arrived at the rider's training island. I quickly braided my hair back before throwing my pack over my shoulders and hauling Svellevarina's saddle over to her. She shifted so that she was no longer on her side and tucked her wings against her. I placed the saddle in the space on her back just before the start of her neck where there was a large space between the row of spikes that grew from the base of her head to the tip of her tail, where the largest and sharpest spike created the point of her tail. She stood slightly as I looped the straps around her midsection and tightened the buckles. Once everything was in place I climbed up her foreleg and sat in the saddle, shifting until I was comfortable. Svellevarina informed Saphira-elda of our departure from home as she climbed on to the ledge of the window, spreading her translucent white wings. She jumped, allowing the wind to catch under her and soared over the treetops of other Elvish homes.

Eragon greeted us at the front of the main hall when we arrived, his right hand held up in the form of a wave.

I jumped down from the saddle once Svell landed and bowed to Eragon, my hand over my heart. "Kvetha, Eragon-vodhr,"

"Kvetha, Vilansia, Svellevarina," He replied, nodding to each of us. "I take it you wish to review your notes on some of the young riders?"

"If you have a moment, yes. I only wish to ensure that we are on the right path for Adelina and Ivsaar," I replied.

"Very well. I will meet you in the Hall." He faced my dragon. "Saphira is waiting for you in the training field,"

She did not waste a moment to take off into the air once again to meet with the elder dragon.

I followed Eragon into the Hall, sitting in one of the many oak chairs that lined the long table. Eragon sat beside me and waited patiently for me to gather my notes out of my pack and arrange them accordingly.

I rested my palm on one of the two piles. "Here I have recorded the progress made with Adelina's training. I made sure to update it appropriately last night,"

He pushed the stack of papers toward him before picking through them, scanning the contents of a few of the pages. "I would not change what is written here, I believe you have done well. Perhaps we should discuss the direction of her training,"

"I had hoped you would be willing, Eragon-vodhr. I believe there is much to discuss,"

He leaned back in the chair, his elbow propped on the armrest with his fist supporting the weight of his head. "It does not do well to force the process. Adelina will come to in her own time. If I have learned anything in my many years on this island it is that each dragon and rider requires a different length of time to complete their journey here. While it is our duty to ensure the quality of their training, it is also our duty to respect their individuality and the needs that come with that," He let his hand fall to his lap. "You are not wrong to worry, Vilansia. Your concern demonstrates your care. But do not forget your own duties,"

I bowed my head respectively. "I admire your wisdom, as always. Elrun ono,"

He offered a small smile. "You are doing well, you needn't stress yourself so. Saphira and I both appreciate the dedication that you and Svellevarina have to train those that come here,"

"Why, of course!" I replied quickly, my brows raised. "We are honored to assist yourself and Saphira-elda with the rider training,"

Before Eragon could reply, the Hall doors swung open, the wood creaking from the sudden movement. "Apologies, Master Eragon, Master Vilansia," a male dwarf rider spoke. "Arya Dröttning and Firnen-elda have arrived on the island!"

Adelina burst in behind the young dwarf. "I have called on both Saphira-elda and Svellevarina-elda to return,"

"Very well. Elrun ono. When the dragons all return, gather the youngest riders and their dragons together. You are all dismissed from training for the remainder of the day." Eragon ordered as he stood.

I followed suit, the two of us making our way to the front entrance of the Hall where the Elf queen and her dragon would be waiting. The emerald green of Firnen-elda was the first thing my eyes were drawn to before my gaze rested on the elegance of Arya Dröttning beside him. Eragon and I both bowed to her, our hands twisted over our hearts.

"We are graced by your visit, Arya Dröttning. And you as well, Firnen." Eragon said once he stood to his full height. "Though I must inquire about the reason behind your visit. It is not often the queen of Ellesmera and her dragon find themselves on the training island."

"Indeed, it is not," Arya replied. "We bring urgent news from a distant land that must be discussed immediately,"

Eragon gestured to the Hall, allowing Arya to walk in front of him as he rested his hand on the small of her back, guiding her the rest of the way. I followed the two of them, walking a few paces in front of Firnen. The Hall doors were large enough to accommodate the largest of dragons easily so that they may be present for any and all meetings within the Hall. Arya sat at the head of the table and Eragon placed himself on her right side. I sat next to Arya on her left as Firnen curled himself behind Arya Dröttning.

I wanted nothing more than to barrage the queen with questions about this pressing news, but I knew better to wait for the arrival of Svellevarina and Saphira-elda. It was not often at all that the queen made an appearance. In fact, it was rare for either her or Firnen to leave the borders of Ellesmera, as their duties required them to stay close to home. I couldn't help but notice the small glances that Eragon cast her way. There was no denying the care that he held in his brown eyes towards her, as he made no attempt to hide it. The two of them were an unlikely pairing. Saphira had shared the story of their meeting to me when I was considerably younger after I had pleaded for some time that someone tell it to me. She seemed happy to indulge my curious mind. Their fondness for one another was something I had grown up with, just as Svellevarina had with Saphira and Firnen. While the two never showed it, I was certain that the time and distance a part from one another certainly had it's toll.

Saphira was the first to enter the Hall, causing Firnen to stand and greet her as she settled in behind Eragon. He rubbed the top of his snout against her neck, humming until Saphira returned the gesture.

Arya cleared her throat, her green eyes sharp and focused. "I received word from outsiders of Alagaesia," she folded her hands together on the table in front of her. "Our people have known of distant lands for some time. As you all know, we have not always resided in Du Weldenvarden. Since that time, however, we had not heard from those living outside Alagaesia. That is, until now. I was contacted by an individual who claimed to be from a country called Middle Earth. He introduced himself as Gandalf Mithrandir but would not share much more about himself,"

"How was he able to contact you?" I interrupted.

The queen shook her head. "I do not know exactly how, I had believed our blockades around Du Weldenvarden to be stronger. In any case, he was able to scry me and he told me that his country is in a state of crisis, a war for them is inevitable. His purpose in contacting me was to seek out help so that they may have a better chance of defeating the evil forces threatening to take over. Apparently there were ancient texts describing our lands that he came across, thus leading him to seek someone out,"

Saphira lifted her head above Eragon's chair, leaning over her rider. " _If he is asking for help, what exactly does he expect from us_?"

"That is for us to decide. I believe that something must be done, though it is not up to me alone. Hence this meeting," Arya Dröttning replied.

Eragon shook his head. "Our graduated riders are scattered across Alagaesia. Even attempting to contact them would take some time,"

" _Time is something those of Middle Earth do not have_ ," Firnen stated.

"What is the threat, exactly?" I asked.

The queen's gaze fell on me, her mouth was pulled tight. "Gandalf Mithrandir described a sleeping darkness that is finally beginning to wake. A being capable of complete devastation on the free people of Middle Earth and has been slowly growing in power,"

" _It must be stopped_ ," Svellevarina said.

"I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that I agree," Arya replied, her green eyes focused on her hands in front of her. "The question remains. How are we to send aid? Firnen and I cannot leave, our duties require us to remain,"

Svellevarina shifted. _"What about Vilansia and I? We are not so needed here as you all are_ ,"

I couldn't help but turn to look at her. She glanced at me briefly before focusing on the others. There was no hesitation in her, she was completely set on this decision. After a moment I turned back around, my back straight. It was true. While Svell and I did much of the rider training on the island, our presence was not needed in the way that Eragon and Saphira were. There was no question that Arya and Firnen would not be able to leave the country, and with the other graduated rider's whereabouts unknown, it only made sense for Svellevarina and me to be the ones to go. All eyes were on my dragon and I.

"We are certainly capable,"

"There is no question about your capability," Eragon said. "The question is if you are willing,"

"I was not given much more information besides what I have already shared. Gandalf gave me coordinates to a meeting place in Middle Earth, but aside from that I know nothing else," Arya Dröttning added. "There is no question that this will be dangerous. It is only a matter of time before battle ensues,"

A small smirk played on my lips. "Eragon-vodhr, did Svellevarina and I not excel in our training?"

"You both did, yes,"

" _There is no doubt, then, that we are a fitting choice_ ," Svellevarina said.

Firnen growled low in his throat. " _Do not take this matter lightly. You would be entering a time of great peril_ ,"

"They need help, Firnen-elda," I replied. "We cannot deny them that. Svellevarina and I should be the ones to go,"

There was a moment of silence while everyone remained deep in thought.

"Very well," Arya Dröttning said, breaking the quiet. "The two of you shall leave tomorrow morning. There will be preparations made for your departure," She stood from the table. "I shall meet you all at the main hall of Ellesmera at sunrise," She faced me. "Gather what you are able. Whatever provisions you are lacking I can provide," With a twirl of her dress skirts, she took her leave of the Hall, Eragon being quick to follow her.

Saphira nudged Firnen along as they made their way after their riders.

I stood from the table as well to face my dragon. " _You truly wish to take on this mission_?"

 _"It will be a worthy adventure, Vi,_ "

I tilted my head. There was a small part of her that was slightly intimidated. The stress in Arya's voice was indeed sincere and we knew better than to take that lightly. I too was apprehensive, but the confidence I had in our abilities overshadowed my doubt.

" _And we are a worthy team_ ,"

Svellevarina's tail twitched in approval as she swung her head to nudge me gently. I rested my head on the top of her snout where her scales were the softest and held on to her bottom jaw. I closed my eyes, Svellevarina's hot breath shifting my hair with each exhale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from the Ancient Language:  
> Né - No  
> Eka kenna - I know  
> Shur'tugal - Dragon rider  
> Gánga - Go  
> Eka elrun ono - I thank you  
> -vodhr - honorific praise for a man  
> -elda - honorific praise, gender-neutral  
> Kvetha - Greetings  
> Bjartskular - Brightscales  
> Elrun ono - Thank you  
> Dröttning - Queen


	2. Wyrda

The oranges and pinks burst over the treetops as the light blue of the daytime sky spread. On any other day, most would still be asleep, not yet ready to start their day. This morning, however, Elves were bustling around the Great Hall not far from my own home. A gentle breeze hushed through the large opening of my home, the sound of rustling leaves outside carried with it. The tree in which my home was built was taller than most others surrounding it in order to accommodate my dragon. The opening was wider than her wing-span and significantly taller, allowing for growing room over the next few years. The room itself was also large and open. While the wooden interior of the tree had been sanded down prior to the two of us settling in, the rubbing of Svell's hard scales has carved grooves into the floor with scratches from her talons interlaced throughout. The room felt emptier than usual, as the majority of my belongings had been packed away for travel. An unfamiliar tightness resided in my gut. It was a matter of minutes before Svellevarina and I would be leaving our home country for the first time. I could feel waves of Svell's excitement through our bond and I hated to dampen her mood with my uncertainty. There was no doubt that the task before us was daunting. My intuition was telling me that we were to become involved in something much bigger than originally thought and I knew better than to ignore that.

I tightened the last strap on one of the many saddlebags, ensuring that they were all secure for the flight to Middle Earth.

The sound of sliding scales against the wooden floor broke the silence as Svellevarina shifted to face me. " _We best be off to meet with Arya Drotting_ ,"

I nodded in response, heaving the saddle into my arms and carrying it up onto the back of my dragon. She licked her talons clean with her barbed tongue as she waited for me to secure the saddle comfortably. I climbed back down, surveying the room one last time.

Svell nudged my back gently with her snout. " _Come now_ ,"

With a sigh, I placed myself in the saddle and held on to the neck spike in front of me as Svellevarina stood, making her way to the large window. A slight breeze shifted my long hair as Svell spread her wings out, the very tips just touching the edges of the opening. Svellevarina jumped, the air catching under her wings and carrying us over the tops of the surrounding trees. She angled toward the left as she soared, the wind carrying the fresh scents of the early morning.

A crowd had already gathered outside of the Great Hall. The chatter from the surrounding Elves coming to a halt as Svellevarina landed. I slid out of the saddle just as Arya Dröttning approached, Eragon by her side.

The Queen looked between Svellevarina and I, her lips drawn tight. "Come. Eragon and I have something prepared for you both."

I raised my brows in question before glancing at Svellevarina. Her shoulders shifted in a dragon form of a shrug. The two of us followed the elder riders inside the Hall, leaving the growing crowd of Elves. The Great Hall was built inside the largest tree in Ellesmera which created a grand and open space. The inside wood of the tree was smoothed to perfection from the magic of the Elves that created the Hall. A throne of roots and vines rested on a step on the opposite end of the door. Normally, that would be the only furniture that resided within, however, a round table sat between us and the organic throne. Both Firnen and Saphira were resting next to each other, waiting for us. I could see a few things set upon the table, the natural light from the openings in the tree catching the light off of something.

"Never before has a dragon and rider acted as an ambassador in another country," Arya said, speaking in the ancient language. "As such, I cannot tell you what to expect. I can, however, give you the tools that you will need so that you are as well prepared as possible." She gestured to the table before us.

I walked forward, taking in what was laid out. My eyes widened at what I saw. Turning to Arya, I said: "Dröttning, this is all too much, I cannot possibly-"

She held up a hand. "You must, Vilansia."

I faced the table again, my hands reaching for the sparkling opal blade. It was unmarked, as it was yet to be named, but it was unmistakably a rider blade, the hue a perfect match of Svellevarina's scales. I held up the sword to the light, reflecting tiny rainbows on the surrounding wooden walls. The blade was long, matching my reach perfectly, but was thick enough to allow me to execute parries without fear of the weapon breaking. The end of the hilt bore a rounded opal that would serve as a storage of energy if Svell and I should need.

"It's beautiful," I said breathlessly.

" _Well of course,_ " Svellevarina said as she lifted her head high. " _They had a perfect example to follow_ ," 

I caught Eragon's smile at her remark. "Now you must come up with a name to match its elegance _._ "

I knew instantly what I would name my rider blade, as did Svell. While we had known that it was unlikely that I would receive such a symbolic weapon, I had discussed this with her for many years after we had graduated our training. Since Svellevarina and I did not travel outside of the Island or Du Weldenvarden due to our duty of training the young riders, such an important blade was not necessary. But as new representatives of Alagaesia it was only proper that I should now wield a rider blade.

I faced my dragon, lowering the hilt to my chest, the sharp tip pointed at the ceiling. Svell lowered her head and gently rested the top of her snout against the flat side of the sword. Together, we named the weapon. "Wyrda."

The blade began to glow just above the hilt and the ancient language symbol for fate was now forever etched into it.

Saphira hummed. " _It suits you_ ,"

I traced the mark with my fingertips before I carefully placed the blade within its sheath. 

The queen rested a hand on my shoulder, drawing my attention back to the table. "While I felt that a rider blade was of great importance for you to have on this quest, Eragon made an excellent point in that the current saddle that you possess would not be suitable for what lies ahead." She walked forward with me as she gestured to the black rider saddle.

"I based the design off of the one that I had used years ago during the fight against Galbitorix," Eragon informed Svellevarina and I. "With a few modern modifications, this saddle can be used for travel and battle. The satchels are removable, and these leg straps can be undone instantly with this snap here." He paused to face Svellevarina. "I had Saphira's help in making it as comfortable for you as possible. The underside is made to glide along your scales as smoothly as possible without chaffing."

" _Thank you, Eragon-elda_ ," Svellevarina replied, bowing her head.

I ran my hands against the saddle. It was incredibly smooth, the edges were sewn tightly and with great precision. I especially liked that Eragon had chosen black for the saddle, as it would contrast with Svell's scales flawlessly.

"We are both incredibly honored by these gifts...thank you, all of you. Svellevarina and I will carry them well," I spoke to everyone, my smile wide with gratitude. Arya's eyes were bright as she returned the smile.

" _Alas, there is one more thing before you both take your leave of Alagaesia_ ," Firnen added, his low voice rumbling in our minds. My eyes fell to the large pouch that remained on the table. The material matched the saddle, suggesting that they could be easily attached. I stepped around the table to the pouches and opened the one closest to me. What rested inside glinted as the sunlight hit it. As I pulled to object out I realized that it was a piece of armour, the metal carrying the green hue of Ellesmera. It was a shoulder plate that I held, the designs of my people etched into it. I placed the shoulder plate with the rest of my armour.

"I will wear the armour of Ellesmera with pride. Thank you," I said, my chin lifted.

" _Come, we mustn't tarry any longer_ ," Saphira said. " _There is a long journey ahead of you_ ,"

With Eragon's help, I replaced Svelllevarina's old saddle for the brand new one, securing our bags and satchels on tightly. It fit her perfectly. The rider blade bounced against my left thigh as I moved, with each movement reminding me of the fact that my dream weapon was now in my possession.

"It is time, Vilansia," Eragon said gently. He handed me a scroll and as I glanced at the parchment I saw the drawings of a map. The Queen must have drawn what she could based upon the information this Gandalf had given her. I bowed in silence before climbing up Svell's legs and settling in the saddle. I did up the leg straps loosely, as they were only really necessary for flying during a fight. The two elder riders mounted their dragons as well. Firnen led the rest of us through the Great Hall doors, and we were all met with cheers from the large crowd of Elves that had accumulated during our meeting. I caught words of "farewell" and "safe travels" from them as the dragons stood on the large wooden steps leading up to the Hall.

I looked amongst the crowd, searching for a familiar face but did not find it. Svellevarina shifted under me as she heard my thoughts. " _Murtagh and Thorn will be here. Give them time, you know how they are with large groups of people_ ," I rested a hand on the side of her neck in acknowledgment, but a part of me still worried that I would not get a chance to say goodbye to them.

"Svellevarina Bleikr-skul and Vilansia Shur'tugal, as you depart from Alagaesia I send you with my blessing," Arya Dröttning said, her voice loud enough to carry over the crowd. "Not only do you represent the Elves of Du Weldenvarden, but you represent the dragon riders of Alagaesia as well. Do not forget that." She paused as Firnen took over.

" _Your duty as peacekeepers here shall carry over to Middle Earth. Do what you must to ensure the safety of their people. Fight strong_."

"We will not forget your words, Arya Dröttning and Firnen-elda. Elrun ono," I said.

"You both know what you are capable of," Eragon spoke now. "You have the strength and the wisdom to see this mission through. However, you must have a balance of both in order to be successful. Without strength, you will be overpowered and without wisdom, you will become ignorant to what needs to be done. The two of you make a perfect pair as you balance the other, but do not let that work against you. If you let it, that balance will lead you to success in whatever you take on as you are a connected pair, dragon and rider, partners of the heart, mind, and soul."

Saphira nudged Svellevarina gently as the elder dragon hummed. " _A fire grows in you, Bleikr-skul. Tend to it and it will become a force that guides you. Protect your rider. Protect the innocent. I speak for us all when I say that I have the utmost faith in you. May the wind guide your wings as you travel, and may your fangs stay sharp_." She turned her head to face me. " _Wear the armour of your people as Svellevarina wears her scales with pride. Keep your blade sharp and your mind even sharper. Remember your training here, Eragon and I have given you all the skills that you may need to do what must be done_."

" _Erun ono, Eragon-vodhr and Saphira Bjartskular. We are honored to have been under your tutelage and will carry your teachings with us forever_ ," Svellevarina replied.

Saphira let out a gentle growl. " _Now go! Middle Earth awaits you_!"

I reached down and pulled my rider blade from its' sheath and held it above my head, the sunlight dancing along the blade, reflecting on the surfaces around us. Svellevarina spread her wings as I did and roared, causing the trees to shake as it resounded through the forest around us. The crowd of Elves cheered in admiration.

I returned my blade to its' place and grabbed hold of the neck spike in front of me. Svellevarina crouched before jumping forward into the air, her wings pumping to catch the air under her. She gained altitude quickly, and below us, the cheers turned into song, the music of my people carried on the breeze. I turned back to gain one last look at the capital city of the Elvish country, my home. The bright blue and green of Saphira and Firnen grew smaller until the tops of the surrounding trees covered my line of sight.

A snarl drew my attention away from Ellesmera as my gaze snapped forward. Svell flared her wings, coming to a stop before she angled her wings to hold us in place. A flash of red shot overhead of us, then came back around to face us.

"Thorn! Murtagh!" I exclaimed. "And I was beginning to think that you wouldn't see us off,"

Murtagh chuckled. "I would never forgive myself if I didn't come to say goodbye,"

" _Neither would we_ ," Svellevarina added. Thorn flicked his tail playfully.

"In any case, it brings me joy to be able to see the two of you before we leave," I said.

"Tell me, why did Eragon choose you to go?" Murtagh asked after a moment.

" _It was my suggestion_ ," Svellevarina replied. " _After all, we were the best choice. Everyone else agreed_ ,"

"You needn't worry, my friend," I added, trying to reassure him.

" _I am aware that you both have been asked to do all you can to see this mission through, but remember to keep yourselves safe as well. We want to see you two return when all is said and done_ ," Thorn said. Their minds were left open to Svell and me, something that we became comfortable with over time. It made communication easier between the four of us, especially since humans had a different way of expressing emotions than Elves did. It was at this moment that I felt their concern and dread at our departure.

"While I cannot, and will not, make false promises to either of you, I can assure you that Eragon and Saphira would not have sent us if they did not believe we were capable," I said to them before Svellevarina added: " _Much time will pass before you see us again. Listen for my wingbeats and you will know that we have returned safely_ ,"

Thorn hummed and I felt a small portion of their worry fade. Murtagh shifted in the saddle. "I know it is not my place to ask this of you, but if I may, would you do us a favour while you are in Middle Earth?"

Puzzled, I hesitated. It was not lightly that either of them asked for a favour of any kind, as their independence remained an unwavering trait of theirs. Even with his mind open to me, I could not discern what exactly he was thinking. I only felt disquiet.

"What is it you are asking?"

"When you have the chance, I ask that you scry Thorn and I so that we may remain in contact while you are away. And, though I hate to speak on my half-brother's behalf, I know that both he and Queen Arya would be grateful to hear from you as well," 

I offered a smile and Svell gently bumped her snout against Thorn's neck. I spoke in the Ancient Language now, signaling to them that I was making a sincere promise. "Of course. Svell and I will scry you when we are able. You needn't consider that a favour, I would be happy to,"

"Thank you, Vi,"

" _We must continue on our way. It is a long way to travel within a short amount of time_ ," Svellevarina said softly.

Thorn snorted, a puff of smoke released from his nostrils. " _Fly fast, Svell. I will wait for your return_ ,"

" _Stay out of trouble until I do_!" Svellevarina replied with a small growl. With a push of her wings, she launched forward. I turned in the saddle, holding my hand high as a way of farewell. A wave of desolation washed over me and my hand fell to my lap. For the first time since we became close friends, I had to close my mind to Murtagh. The emotions were powerful, the level of which was something I was not used to. I would not allow myself to be inflicted this way, not now.

" _I did not realize our departure would cause so much sadness_ ," I said to Svell.

" _They care for us_ ," Svell replied simply. " _It pains them to not be at our side ensuring our safety_ ,"

" _We have never needed their help like that before. I had thought they had more faith in us than that_!" My hands clenched slightly. Did they not believe in us? Did they think we were doomed to failure?

 _"You know as well as I that that is not true. They believe in us, they always have. I think they are just...protective_ ,"

" _I know, Svell. I just wish they knew that they did not have to be_ ,"

" _You know they act of their own accord. Besides, is their protection such a bad thing_?"

" _Perhaps not. Though, was it from anyone else I might be so tolerant_ ,"

Svellevarina's sides shook as she chuckled. " _In a sense, you have to be._ _They are breoal, after all_ ," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from the Ancient Language:  
> Dröttning - Queen  
> Elrun ono - Thank you  
> -elda - honorific of great praise, gender-neutral  
> -vodhr - honorific praise for a man  
> Wyrda - Fate  
> Shur'tugal - Dragon rider  
> Bleikr - Shining, White  
> Skul - Scale  
> Breoal - Family


	3. Arrival to Rivendell

The sea had stretched below us for several days now, the smell of salt carried in the same breeze that filled the underside of Svellevarina's wings. I was thankful that the wind was offering its support, as it had been some time since she was able to take time to rest and recover some strength. I had supplied my energy as she needed, but her pride would not allow her to admit how tired she was. Since I was her rider, however, I could feel her growing exhaustion. I gave Svell another surge of my energy. I felt her breathe deeply as the power came to her and the rhythm of her wingbeats picked up slightly. I rubbed the side of her neck as she hummed in appreciation. The salt air chilled and the crashing of waves increased as the wind picked up. According to the mental map that I had been given from Arya Drotting, we would reach the shoreline of Middle Earth at some point in the next day. The man who had contacted the queen, Gandalf, was to meet us upon our arrival.

My hair snapped forward as the wind shifted causing me to release my grip on the saddle to quickly braid it back out of my face. The chill of the ocean air provided little comfort, though I made sure not to make my discomfort known. Small shivers were nothing in comparison to the labour of Svell's flight from Alagaesia. I only hoped that we reached Middle Earth soon. For her sake.

A dark purple flowered across the darkening sky. My gaze lifted upwards to take in the stars as they slowly revealed themselves, winking their hello's as I spotted them.

" _Do you remember the tale Saphira-elda told us when we were young_?" Svellevarina asked gently.

A small smile rested on my lips. " _Yes. But I would be grateful to be told it again_."

Svell hummed as images flashed in my mind. A glorious female dragon with her young in a dark forest. Wild dragons. The hatchlings matched the colouration of their mother, an elegant and sparkling white. There was a uniqueness among each of them, however, as they all had a different accent of colour on the tips of their small wings, tails, and on the tip of every small spike along their necks and backs.

Another image now of the mother dragon, teeth bared, snarling at an adult male dragon as golden as the sun. Their battle was both intense and exhausting, taking place in the sky and on the ground. Claws were bloody, fangs dripping. The golden dragon forced the mother dragon to the ground, her velvet wings were torn, disabling her ability for flight. Her draclings were behind her, their whimpering cries echoing.

Tears welled in my eyes as though I could feel their fear.

The mother dragon slashed at the male as it neared, scoring a hit across his face and through his right eye. Blinded, the dragon drew back, roaring in anguish. The bloodied white dragon turned to her babies in this moment of distraction, releasing a calming hum to soothe them. As her last breath filled her lungs she directed them to fly up into the sky as high as they could go and to not stop until they saw her again. One by one the hatchlings flew straight up. Foreign energy filled the dying mother and she released a heavy breath that guided her babies further into the sky. The golden dragon was fumbling his way over to her now, the sky dark. As her breath left her, so did her eldunari, a sparling diamond in the grass. Realizing that she was no more, the male left to tend to his eye, roaring in victory.

A small chirp filled the air as one final dracling scurried towards its mother, peering at the eldunari The white gem pulsed, encouraging the baby to go. Determined, the child clutched its mother's life gem in its tiny claws, taking it all the way up into the sky. As the two joined the others to safety the magic was sealed, the mother dragon now always there to protect her sparkling babies in the night sky. They surrounded her, changing as time went on. But the mother dragon was always there in the night to protect them.

My watery eyes looked to the moon. " _A mothers love can be a powerful thing_ ," I rested a hand on the side of Svellevarina's neck.

She then shared memory of Saphira-elda telling the story when Svell was merely a few weeks old. She flared her wings when Saphira finished the story. " _I look like them! My scales shimmer like the star hatchlings_!" Saphira had hummed, looking at Svellevarina fondly. " _Well, perhaps you are a descendant of one of the moon's children, a star hatchling, here to provide light to those who are in need of it_ ,"

I felt a pang of longing from my dragon and I knew that she was missing home just as much as myself. Looking out across the ocean I spotted a cove ahead of us with a large ship resting there against a dock.

I consulted the mental map that Arya Drotting had provided me. This was it. " _Look, Svell! We have finally reached Middle-Earth!_ "

" _There is someone there waiting for us_ ," she informed me. I assumed that it was Gandalf waiting for our arrival.

Svellevarina's claws dug into the wooden dock when she landed, and it creaked in response to the weight. I unlatched myself from the saddle and dismounted, coming to stand in front of my dragon. The man before us stared in awe at the sight of my dragon, his grey bushy eyebrows raised high on his forehead. His gaze eventually fell to me.

"Greetings and welcome to Middle-Earth," he said, hands clasped around his wooden staff. "I am known as Gandalf in the common-tongue."

"Kvetha, greetings, Gandalf," I replied. "I am Vilansia of Alagaesia and dragon rider,"

My dragon lifted her head high behind me. " _And I am Svellevarina Lightbringer, guardian of Alagaesia_ ,"

The old man bowed to the two of us. "I am honored to meet you both. Now, if you would follow me, I shall lead you to the entrance of the Elven city of Rivendell. The Lord of this city awaits us there,"

He led us off the dock and up the series of stone steps. An archway made of stone stood at the top, delicate script etched crossbeam. Two individuals came into view as we passed under the arch. The city behind them gave off a golden glow in the darkness. At the sight of Svellevarina the two elves recoiled in shock. The male elf, who wore a golden circlet around his head, was the first to speak.

"What glory you embrace, o' dragon," He bowed his head. "I am Lord Elrond, and I welcome you to Rivendell." He gestured to the elf beside him. "This is my daughter, Arwen."

"We are incredibly honored to have you within our city," she said with a dip of her head.

Svell peered at the two of them. " _Kvetha. I am Svellevarina and this is my rider, Vilansia_."

"We are grateful that you are allowing us within your city," I added. "We understand that a meeting is to take place to determine the action to be taken regarding the threat to this land?"

"Aye. Those who shall be present have agreed to meet at dawn to allow the two of you to rest after your journey. Arwen shall lead you to your room for the night, Vilansia." He lifted his gaze to Svell. "For you, o' dragon, unfortunately, the rooms within the city are in no shape to accommodate your size. However, there are plenty of caves within the mountainside that surrounds us. Perhaps you will find one to your liking?"

" _That will work just fine, elrun ono, thank you_ ," Svell replied.

They allowed me a moment to gather my bags from the saddle on Svellevarina's back before leading me into the city. She took off into the air to find a suitable resting place. Lord Elrond and Gandalf turned down another path, speaking to each other in a hushed tone.

The stone pathways on which we walked were perfectly set, creating a smooth walkway. Dark vines curled along the edges of the path, their leaves reaching towards the centre. The crashing roar of a waterfall could be heard nearby. The buildings around us were accented with gold to compliment the warm tones of the city.

"Rivendell is beautiful," I said.

Arwen smiled. "I am pleased to hear you think so,"

"Are there many Elvish cities here?"

She brought her hands in front of her, the long bell sleeves of her red gown shifting to expose them. "There are two other Elvish kingdoms in Middle-Earth, though they are far from here,"

"Will their leaders be present at the meeting tomorrow?"

Arwen paused as we turned a corner. "The meeting is a private one. Only a select few shall be there,"

I felt Svellevarina's surprise through our bond. " _Ask why the meeting is private_ ,"

Upon Svell's request, I repeated the question.

"My father does not wish the news of who possesses the One Ring to spread, nor does he want those who he does not trust to have an influence on what is to be decided." She sighed. "These times are uncertain ones."

"I understand. Information is a powerful tool,"

Arwen led me down a hall, a series of doors on our left-hand side with a stone railing on our right. Beyond the railing a sparkling lake rested, rippling as fish broke the surface. Golden fireflies danced along the surface, teasing the fish below. We came to a stop in front of the last door in the hallway. Arwen opened it, gesturing for me to enter.

"I hope you find everything to your liking. I shall be here in the morning to guide you to the council,"

"Elrun ono, Arwen, thank you." I glanced around the room. "This is perfect,"

She bowed her head with a gentle smile before shutting the door as she left. The room was considerably bigger than I expected it to be. There was an opening in the stone wall for a window, soft light from the city barely illuminating the room. A plush bed stood directly in front of me. I placed my bags beside it and felt the silk sheets. I couldn't help but wonder if this sort of luxury was considered normal for them.

A standing mirror was across from the bed to the right, a small table next to it. I placed my weapons on the table for the night, passing my reflection. Wisps of hair had been pulled out of my braid from the wind during the flight here. I undid the braid, letting my brown hair fall to my waist in waves.

I finally laid in the soft bed after disrobing. " _Did you find something suitable_?" I asked Svell.

" _Indeed. There were plenty to choose from_ ," she replied.

" _Rest well, bjartskular. I will wake you when it is time_ ,"

" _Goodnight, my rider_ ,"

It did not take long for Svell to slip into a deep slumber, her dreams echoed in my own mind as I rested. Moving pictures of home, the familiar flight between Alagaesia and the Rider Island. The sounds of the elder dragons, Saphira, Firnen, and Thorn filled the air. Warmth filled the room as the morning sun rose. I faced the mirror as I wove my hair into a tight braid down my back. I placed my rider blade within its sheath then, and strapped it securely around my waist, the protected blade resting on my left leg.

I pressed my mind against Svellevarina's, coaxing her to wake. I peered out of the window to take in the waking city.

" _Good morning, my älfa_ ," Svell greeted. " _Where are we to meet everyone_?"

" _I am still waiting for my guide_ ,"

" _Well then. In the meantime, you may find me enjoying the fresh lake water_ ,"

" _Svell, I would not advise swimming in their lake. They may think it rude_ ,"

" _And do you think they would do anything to stop me_?" She challenged.

" _Svellevarina. We are guests here. They do not think of you in the same regard as our own people_ ," I warned.

She did not respond, and as the sounds of amazement reached my pointed ears, I knew that she had done as she wished. Without hesitation I left my room, using the connection with my dragon to find my way to her. I stopped at the top of a staircase that led to a wide stone platform built above the lake. Sure enough, Svell was diving in and out of the lake, the water reflecting on her white scales, causing her to shimmer even more than normal. A few Elves were standing at the top of the staircase, pointing and speaking in awed voices. I made my way down the steps, approaching a group of four children that stood on the platform. They turned to face me as I came to stand next to them. Much to my surprise, their faces were ones much older than those of children, despite their height.

"Have you seen anything so beautiful, lady elf?" One of them asked me.

"She certainly knows it, too," I replied with a nod of my head.

Another of the company with bright ginger hair peered at me with wide eyes. "You must be the dragon rider!"

All of them were looking at me now with curious faces. They certainly had a child-like wonder about them. "Indeed, I am. My name is Vilansia," They introduced themselves as Pippin, Merry, Sam, and Frodo. "Kvetha, greetings,"

Svellevarina swam over to the stone platform where we stood, her tail steering her over. She held her neck arched high as a swan would, giving her an elegant appearance. Her apitate eyes rested on the four individuals.

" _You are not Elves_ ," she said, her voice echoing in all of our minds.

"It can talk!" The one named Pippin whispered.

Merry, the one next to him, shoved his arm. "Of course it can talk. It's a dragon, not a lizard,"

"Well, actually-" Pippin froze as Svell dipped her head to nudge him gently with her snout.

" _Come now, little ones_ ," She drew her head back to regard them all. " _You may call me Svellevarina,_ "

They bowed to her, earning her rumbling version of a chuckle.

"We are Hobbits, Svellevarina, o' dragon," Sam informed. "Others call us Halflings,"

Svell stretched her wings in the water. " _I have never heard of a Hobbit before_ ,"

"There are no Hobbits in our home country," I elaborated.

"We are a very locally fixed people," Frodo said.

" _Well, I like you. And if most of your people are like you four, then I think Hobbits are a very fine race indeed_ ," Svellevarina jumped from the water, the sparkling droplets causing her to shimmer. I quietly thanked Eragon for making the saddle water-proof. Svell looked to the top of the steps and to me said: " _I believe it is time_." Following her gaze, I saw Arwen waiting there.

I offered a smile to the four Hobbits. "Please excuse us, we must take our leave of you now. Perhaps we will meet again,"

They remained silent as I made my way up the steps, Svell gliding in the air above me. I bowed to Arwen, twisting my hand over my heart. "Kvetha, greetings,"

"Good morning," She bowed to both of us. "I hope you both were able to rest well?"

"Yes, we are both well-rested, elrun ono,"

"I am pleased to hear it," she gestured to the walkway on her right. "I shall lead you to the council,"

We passed a few other Elves of Rivendell on our way, with every one of them stopping to stare at Svellevarina. I could feel her pride swell as they did. I began to take notice of the differences in appearance from my own people of Du Weldenvarden as I saw more of the Rivendell Elves. Indeed, they had pointed ears, though not as long or sharp as my own. Their faces were not made up of the sharp angles and slanted eyes in the way that my kin was. However, there was an inherent grace in their movements and ancient wisdom in their aura that I found to be similar.

"This is where I must leave you both," Arwen said as she stopped before an elevated square. I could hear faint chatter.

"Thank you," I said with a drop of my head. The young elf bowed before leaving us.

" _Remember Svell, we are representing all of Alagaesia here_ ,"

Her tail twitched. " _I know my duties, shur-tugal, just as you know yours_ ," she let her confidence wash over me to ease my worry. And with that, we went up to meet with the council of Elrond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from the Ancient Language:  
> Dröttning - Queen  
> -elda - honorific of great praise, gender-neutral  
> Eldunarí - heart of hearts; the gem-like stone wherein the dragons can store their consciousness  
> Kvetha - Greetings  
> Elrun ono - Thank you  
> Bjartskular - Brightscales  
> älfa - Elf  
> Shur'tugal - Dragon rider


	4. Council of Elrond

A set of seats were arranged in a half-circle around a stone table with Lord Elrond seated just behind that. I was placed in a seat at the end to allow room for Svellevarina to be next to me. I spotted Frodo and Gandalf as they walked in together and took their seats. Frodo sat next to me, his large feet dangling off of the edge of the chair. Gandalf sat on his left. There were other Elves here as well, though their dress suggested that they were not Elves of Rivendell. Dwarves were present, their grumbling voices not dissimilar to the dwarves of Alagaesia. Svell's presence was causing unease among their group, their hands resting on the hilts of their weapons as they stared at her. Lastly, there were men seated within the council, and they too were fascinated with my dragon.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Elrond began. "you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom," He peered at Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo,"

All eyes were on the young Hobbit as he shuffled out of his chair and reached into his pocket before placing a single golden ring on the stone table. He returned to his seat with a heavy sigh, his shoulders dropped with a lack of tension.

Something in the air shifted. There was tension now, and uncertainty. I strengthened the barriers in my mind to prevent whatever energy this was from influencing me.

"So it is true," one of the men said, leaning forward in his chair. He stood now, addressing the council.

In a dream, I saw the Eastern skies grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. Voices crying 'your doom is near at hand'" He stepped closer to the Ring. "Ilsudar's bane is found." As if in a trance he began to reach for it. "Ilsudur's bane..."

"Boromir!" Elrond commanded as he stood tall before him.

Dark clouds grew over the city as Gandalf came forward, his tone low and grave. He was speaking in a language I did not recognize as the air around us grew thick and heavy. The man, Boromir, retreated to his seat as Gandalf chanted. Svellevarina growled low in her chest with unease.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here," Elrond said, rubbing his temple.

Gandalf made his way back to his seat. "I do not ask for your pardon, Master Elrond. For the Black Speech of Mordor: may it be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil,"

The company shifted in their seats.

"Aye, it is a gift!" Boromir spoke again with renewed vigor. He stood tall before us. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy, let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it," another man replied. He was leaning against the arm of his chair. He sat separately from the other men and his dark attire did not match the dress of anyone else present.

" _He comes alone. How odd_ ," Svell commented to me.

"None of us can," the man continued. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master,"

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir retorted.

An elf with striking blond hair stood to address Boromir. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance,"

Boromir's face fell in disbelief. "Aragorn? This is Ilsuldur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas affirmed.

Aragorn shook his head at the elf and spoke to him in a foreign language which led him to return to his seat.

Boromir glared at the other man. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf said. "We cannot use it,"

"You have only one choice," Elrond said. "The Ring must be destroyed,"

There was only the slightest moment of silence before one of the Dwarves stood from his seat, grabbing hold of his axe as he did. "Then what are we waiting for?" He raised the weapon above his head as he approached the stone table, then slammed it down.

The axe shattered. Pieces of it skittered across the table as the Dwarf was thrown back from the force. And yet the Ring was unharmed.

Elrond watched curiously as the dwarf grumbled his way back to his seat. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came!" He said gravely. "One of you must do this,"

Svellevarina tapped a silver claw against the stone ground where she lay. " _Surely my rider and I could bring this Ring to the mountain. My speed in the air and our combined strength is unmatched_ ,"

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir answered. "It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly,"

The same blond elf shot up from his chair. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" The dwarf, Gimli, demanded.

The forced tension returned to the air but was accompanied this time with a dark and quiet whisper. Svell cocked her head as she detected it, her wings tensing. I quickly cast a spell to protect her from the influence of this energy.

"And if we fall," Boromir added, "what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli stood to better address the elf. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

The rest of the Elvish company stood, shouting in defense of their people and the Dwarves were quick to answer with their own shouts.

The whispers grew stronger.

Gandalf stood to address the group of men that had now attempted to get involved in the argument. I turned to Frodo, who had shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I extended my spell to him as well and saw him relax ever so slightly as I did.

"The last thing we need is another dragon to lay waste to our lands and destroy our people!" A dwarf shouted in Svellevarina's direction. She snarled slightly, exposing a few fangs.

"It has an elf under its control, no less!" A man added.

"I assure you, I am under no one's control but my own," I replied.

I heard Gimli scoff as he rested a hand on the shoulder of the dwarf that addressed us. "There are no words from an elf that I can trust,"

I raised an eyebrow. "I would not be present, Master Dwarf, if my dragon and I were untrustworthy,"

" _Vilansia, these are petty arguments brought on by the evil energy that surrounds us. It does no good to engage in any of it_ ," Svellevarina said to me.

I rested a hand on a part of her wing that rested against my chair. " _It would seem that I need to adjust to this type of magic,_ "

As the bickering escalated, Frodo shifted in his seat once more until he stood in front of it. "I will take it!" he yelled to the group. "I will take it!" The arguing ceased at the sound of his shouts. The company turned to take in the Hobbit. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way,"

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins," Gandalf said to him with a gentle pat on his shoulder. "As long as it is yours to bear,"

The man dressed in dark leather, who I recalled was named Aragorn, looked to him. "If in my life, or death, I can protect you, I will." He knelt in front of Frodo. "You have my sword." The man then stood next to the Hobbit.

"And you have my bow," the blond elf stated, coming to stand with the forming group.

"And my axe!" Gimli added.

I moved from my seat to crouch in front of Frodo, gently taking his hands in my own. "You have our oath, as dragon and rider, that we shall always defend you on this journey, Frodo,"

Svellevarina stood on all fours, her head high. " _As long as there is wind under my wings and fire in my breath, there shall be nothing that will stand in the way of the destruction of the One Ring_ ,"

His face was full of uncertainty, his blue eyes wide as he looked between me and Svell. I squeezed his hands gently as I let a calm energy wash over him. I went to join the group, standing next to the male elf. Svellevarina stood behind the rest of us.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one," Boromir said as he joined us. "If this indeed is the rule of the council, then Gondor will see it done,"

The bushed behind us rustled with movement. As he shouted, the Hobbit Sam ran out from behind the bush, stopping once he reached Frodo's side. He crossed his arms firmly across his chest. "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me,"

"No," Lord Elrond said, his eyebrows raised. "Indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not,"

"Oi!" Another voice shouted. "We're coming, too!" Merry and Pippin shot out from their hiding places and joined the other two Hobbits. "You would have to tie us up in a sack to stop us,"

"Anyway," Pippin added, "you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing."

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," Merry said to him.

There was a moment of silence now, as Lord Elrond gazed upon the group. "Eleven companions." He folded his hands in front of him. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great. Where are we going?" Pippin inquired. 

Svellevarina rustled her wings as she waited for me to finish securing the saddlebags. The two of us were at the entrance of Rivendell where the rest of the company were to join us once they had finished gathering their belongings. There was an unfamiliar feeling resting in my chest as I leaned against Svell's foreleg. It was indeed exciting to be a part of something so incredibly important. But I was unfamiliar with this land and its people and I knew better than to trust them outright. That said, Svell and I were to be partaking on a long journey with them. To not trust them in any capacity would lead to unhealthy tension and conflict.

I closed my eyes, breathing deep. I focused my energy as Eragon-vodhr had taught me many years ago. Life pulsed around me, and I allowed my mind to brush past it all, recognizing its presence gently before moving on to the next. With a final inhale I found my centre, bringing peace and calm back to my mind. released my breath and opened my eyes, blinking a few times as they adjusted to the bright sun.

" _Do not worry, my rider_ ," Svell encouraged. She nudged my shoulder with a low hum. " _There is nothing that we cannot face together_ ,"

I reached back to scratch the scales on her jaw. " _Oh, how lucky I am to have you, Svell_ ,"

" _And I, you_ ,"

I turned my gaze to the sound of voices approaching. The four Hobbits made their way over, Gandalf and the man named Aragorn walking just being them.

Gandalf tipped the brim of his pointed hat towards Svell and I. "Greetings, dragon and rider," he gestured to the man beside him. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn,"

The man bowed his head. "It is an honor,"

"Kvetha, Aragorn. I am Vilansia of Alagaesia and this is Svellevarina," I introduced. My dragon dipped her head in greeting.

Pippin peered intently at the saddle on Svell's back. "Do they make them small enough for Hobbits?"

Svellevarina cocked her head. " _There are riders in training that are children. So, yes_ ,"

He grinned, eyes wide as he looked to Merry. The other Hobbit shook his head, but Pippin carried on anyways. "Do you think I could try?"

Samwise's mouth dropped open as Merry crossed his arms. The others were smiling at Pippin's innocent excitement.

I raised an eyebrow, a small smile tugging at my lips. "You are asking to ride my dragon?" Pippin took my question to mean that I was offended, and faltered slightly. "What do you think of the matter, Svellevarina?"

She lowered her head to face Pippin. " _It would be my pleasure, little Hobbit_ ,"

Pippin let out a shout of glee as he ran over to Svell's side. Upon realizing that he could not reach her back by himself, he glanced back to the rest of us. I made my way over and assisted the Halfling up onto the saddle, climbing onto Svell's leg and lifting him up the rest of the way so that he could clamber on. I talked him through how to secure himself in the saddle as best he could. The straps were not as tight as I would have liked, his small legs not even reaching halfway on the side of the saddle. I urged Svell to fly slow and low to the ground.

The rest of the Fellowship joined us just as Svell stood up with the Hobbit on her back. A smile broke out on my face at the sight. This would be something I would have to share with Murtagh and Thorn, for I doubt they would believe such a story. It was incredibly rare for anyone besides a dragon's rider to be placed on their back, and to be allowed to do so was considered the highest honor. Svellevarina, however, rarely followed normal conventions. The image within itself was amusing, though, as the small Hobbit could be barely seen on my dragon's back.

"You all have been entrusted with the fate of Middle Earth," Lord Elrond said to us. "You would do well to ensure the secrecy of your mission. We simply cannot allow the Ring to fall into the wrong hands." He paused. "I wish you good fortune," Elrond raised a hand, his palm flat, facing us to wish us farewell.

Gandalf thumped his wooden staff on the stone floor before taking the lead, Frodo and Sam staying close to him. Svellevarina spread her wings, Pippin crying out as she crouched and jumped into the air, swooping over the group. His cheers lifted our spirits despite the daunting reality of what we were all embarking on. I took my place at the very back of the group, walking with Merry and Aragorn. I glanced behind me, taking in the view of Rivendell for what I assumed to be the last time. It held the same warm, golden hue now in the daytime as it did at night. Soft music reached my ears, and while I did not understand the lyrics, the feeling was undeniable: they were wishing us farewell. Gandalf led us through a passage in the mountainside that surrounded Rivendell, blocking my view of the Elvish city. I lifted my chin as I gazed forward. Now was the time for strength and serenity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from the Ancient Language:  
> -vodhr - honorific praise for a man  
> Kvetha - Greetings


	5. The Pass of Caradhras

To say that we were a complex group would be an understatement. During our travels thus far I had done my best to become more acquainted with everyone, though Svellevarina was content to let the others come to her. The exception to this was the four Hobbits, as she continued to grow a soft spot for them. I did not think we were the only ones to think so fondly of them, as their cheerful attitudes easily lifted everyone's spirits.

Gandalf was the most welcoming to Svell and me. He patiently answered my questions about Middle Earth and indulged Svell's inquiries as well. We had learned about the history of Smaug and the involvement that Frodo's uncle had in the matter. The tale explained the distance that Gimli kept between himself and Svellevarina and myself. I only hoped that he would come to learn that we were no threat to him or his people, let alone the rest of Middle Earth.

We decided to take up a spot on a rocky hillside for rest after Gandalf informed us that we would be traversing west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. It had only been a few weeks of travel at this point, though the Hobbit's bright attitudes never wavered.

"Tell me," Boromir said as he leaned forward on from his seat on a rock. He regarded me carefully. "where is it that you are from, Lady Elf?"

"We are from a country across the sea, Alagaesia, a week's worth of travel from Middle Earth," I replied. Svell paused in her cleaning of the scales on her shoulder.

"Are there more like you?"

I paused. "More dragon riders, you mean?"

"Aye,"

"There are many more, though most of them are still young yet, and have not completed their training,"

" _My rider and I were chosen to act on behalf of the dragon riders to assist Middle Earth_ ," Svellevarina added.

He ran a hand down his beard in thought. "I admit, I am curious to witness your power,"

"Let us hope it does not come to that for some time," I replied. He held my gaze for a moment before dropping his hand and standing. With a nod, he made his way over to the Hobbits. My eyes fell onthe other elf in the company, who I had come to learn was named Legolas. He acknowledged me with his gaze before gracefully making his way from rock to rock and peering into the distance.

"I'd say we're taking the long way 'round," Gimli said then. "Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome,"

Gandalf furrowed his grey brows. "No, Gimli, I would not take the road to Moria unless I had no other choice,"

Sam took notice of Legolas peering into the distance. "What is that?"

I looked, as did the rest of the company. A dark cloud with flowing movement was drawing closer.

"Nothing, just a whisk of cloud," Gimli disregarded.

"I have never seen a cloud move so quickly," I commented.

Svell sniffed the air. " _Something is wrong_ ,"

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas exclaimed before turning and running back to the rest of us.

"Hide! Take cover!" Aragorn ordered, gathering the Hobbits together and ushering them under a bush. The rest of us were quick to move, crouching behind rocks and under bushes.

Svellevarina and I, however, did not have such options. She curled around me, and I rested my palms on the side of her neck. With a deep breath, I focused in on myself, drawing up energy for a spell.

"What are you doing? You must hide!" Boromir shouted.

As I uttered my spell, I felt my energy drain, but I remained as still as possible. As long as my dragon and I did not move, we would remain invisible to the eye.

The shrill croaks of crows surrounded us as their wingbeats filled the air. They invaded the area for a moment before receding into the distance. I released the magic that held Svell and I before she shifted to stand on all fours.

"Spies of Sauroman. Our path at South is being watched," Gandalf said gravely, watching the dark mass of crows in the distance. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras,"

While Svellevarina and I had no knowledge of who this Sauroman was, I understood from Gandalf's tone and energy that his watching of us was no light matter.

As the company gathered their belongings and followed Gandalf as he led us across the rocky terrain, I approached Legolas. "What can we expect from this Sauroman in the future?"

He watched me for a moment as I walked beside him, glancing back at Svell as she glided in the air above us all. "It is too early to tell just yet, Lady Vilansia. Though I am certain that his role will be a major one,"

I pursed my lips in thought. Legolas' answer was not a reassuring one in the least. How did he know to send spies to this location? Was that demonstrative of his range in power?

As if sensing my thoughts, he continued. "We will be ready for him when he strikes, do not fill your head with worry now,"

"Elrun ono, thank you," I replied as I glanced at him. "There is a considerable amount of uncertainty, I only wish to be prepared,"

He fell behind me as we followed the group ahead of us up a steep incline in the path.

" _We shall be ready for anything, shur'tugal,_ " Svellevarina said to me. Then to both Legolas and I, she added: " _If we hold together the fellowship will see success_ ,"

"Your dragon is quite wise," Legolas said to me.

I glanced back at him with a small smile. "Don't let her hear you, the compliment will only add to her ego,"

I caught him smiling at the jest before I returned my gaze ahead of me.

"Very _funny, Vi_ ," Svellevarina said to me, her tone light. I looked up to her as her wings pushed a gust of air my way, ruffling my hair. I knew she would be sure to tease me in return at some point in the near future. 

The snowy mountain side allowed a new form of enjoyment for Svell, as she dove into the snow until she blended in with the sparkling substance. The snow would explode around her as she jumped out again, spreading her wings with a playful growl. Her playing in the snow allowed entertainment for the rest of us, as well, despite the biting chill of the wind.

I heard someone stumble behind me, and turned to see Frodo roll back in the snow. Aragorn helped the Halfling up when he slid to a stop. Frodo clutched at his chest desperately, his eyes wide as the settled on a golden object resting in the snow. Boromir picked up the Ring by the chain, letting it dangle in front of him.

"It is a strange thing," he said. "which suffers so much fear and doubt, and so small a thing. Such a little thing,"

Before he was able to grasp the Ring in his hands, Aragorn called his name, his voice a warning. "Give the ring to Frodo," Boromir glanced between the two of them and the ring before walking towards them. Aragorn let his hand fall to the hilt of his weapon.

"As you wish," the man said. Frodo snatched the Ring out of Boromir's hand, quickly placing it around his neck. "I care not," he added as he ruffled the Hobbit's hair. Boromir stalked forward and the rest of us continued on our way.

"The hearts of men are easily swayed," Legolas said quietly to me. The snow swirled around us as Svellevarina flew above us. There was no doubt that the Ring had a hold on those that were near it, and Boromir's actions reflected that.

" _How is someone so small able to stand against the dark magic of this ring_?" Svellevarina commented.

" _There is often much more to someone than meets the eye_ ," I replied.

The snow grew increasingly deeper, and as we reached a pathway along the side of the steep mountain, Svell ceased her dives into the snow for fear of starting an avalanche. At this height, the wind blew snow against us at great speeds, slowing us down considerably. Not to mention the deep snow that the company was forced to wade through, reaching well past the height of the Hobbits. My light-footed nature allowed me to walk atop the snowbank, Legolas beside me. I held my arm in front of my face to better shield me from the sting of the oncoming snow.

I felt a shift, foreign energy surrounding us as if someone were observing us through magic. As I channeled my own energy I focused in on it until I heard a voice chanting. Whoever this individual was, they were most certainly casting a spell.

"There is a fell voice on the air," Legolas commented.

Gandalf, who was leading the company through the snow, stopped, looking up to the sky. "It's Sauroman!"

The cracking of rocks echoed above us, pieces of the mountain tumbling down. Our pathway shook as the rocks fell.

"Svell, stay away!" I yelled with both my voice and my mind. I heard her snarl over the sound of the sharp wind and tumbling rocks.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

I shut my eyes tight as I tried to force challenge this Sauroman with my own magic and protect the rest of us.

"No!" I heard Gandalf exclaim before he began to cast his own spell.

I drew further within myself to obtain better focus. My mind made contact with an unpleasant force that sent a shock through me. It was something more powerful than I thought. Determined, I pushed against it, attempting to cut off the energy that this individual was using to work its evil magic. There was a surge of anger before a loud crack resounded above us.

My eyes shot open as I felt someone grab hold of my arm, pulling me into them. Heavy snow was falling from above, smothering us completely.

" _Vilansia_!" my dragon exclaimed in my mind. " _Vilansia, are you all right_?"

I held on tightly to whoever it was that had grabbed me and felt them moving, attempting to dig upwards and out of the snow. I gulped in air as we breached the surface, blinking the snow out of my eyes.

Legolas' blue eyes met my gaze. "Are you all right?"

I tried to slow my breathing, without success, my heart racing from the fear of suffocation. "Yes...yes, I am all right," I shifted in the snow. "Thank you, Legolas, I am not sure I would be if you hadn't grabbed me in time,"

I heard the others pushing their way through the top of the snow.

" _I am all right, Svell,_ " I responded to my dragon. " _Tell me, can you see the others_?"

Her relief washed through me. " _Yes, everyone is accounted for_ ,"

Legolas stood atop the snow and offered his hand, lifting me out of the snowbank. I kept close to the stone wall of the mountain for fear that the snow might shift once more and send me tumbling over the edge.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir shouted. "Make for the Gap of Rohan, or take the West Road to my city!"

"We can't, the Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn responded.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it," Gimli offered. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria,"

After a moment, Gandalf answered. "Let the Ring Bearer decide,"

Everyone looked to Frodo, who certainly appeared just as uncertain as the rest of us.

"We cannot stay here, this will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir urged.

"Frodo," Gandalf encouraged.

The Hobbit shivered, looking to his friends before making eye contact with Gandalf. "We will go through the Mines,"

"So be it,"

Svellevarina hovered beside the edge of the mountain. " _Let the Hobbits take place upon my back. They will be safe with me in the air until we reach solid ground_ ,"

Before Gandalf could speak, Pippin shuffled through the snow towards her. She flew as close as possible to the edge, the wind from her wings blowing the snow even stronger around us. Pippin clambered on, using the pointed scales on her shoulders as grips to get to the saddle. Merry followed him, and Sam urged Frodo forward as well. Svell did not hesitate to fly back down the mountain once they were secured, leaving the rest of us to climb down the mountainside. I let out a sigh of relief in knowing that the Hobbits would be safe with my dragon.

The day had well passed once we reached the foot of the mountain, the moon illuminating our way. A dark and withered tree grew next to the rocky path, no leaves or vines grew on its branches. Svellevarina had laid around the four Hobbits, watching them intently as they conversed amongst themselves. As we approached, she lifted her head, causing the Hobbits to look our way. They were sitting next to a lake, the dark waters eerily still.

Across from the lake was a flat stone wall. There was no sign of a doorway or any form of an entrance that we might have access to.

"Dwarf doors are invisible to guard what lays behind them," Gimli informed us as we peered at the blank wall curiously.

"Rightly, even masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf remarked.

Legolas stepped past the dwarf. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

This led Gimli to grumble to himself under his breath as he turned to watch Gandalf approach the wall. The clouds that had covered the moon shifted, allowing the moonlight to reach us. A blue glow came from the wall now, revealing the form of a doorway. Blue trees made up the edges with glowing stars in between them. Words were etched at the top of it, the writing curved to follow the rounded top of the door. It was as if the very entrance itself was made of light.

"It reads," Gandalf began, pointing his staff to the letters. "the Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter,"

"What do you s'pose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open," He lowered his staff so that the point of it rested on the most centre star. In a strong voice, he spoke in a foreign language, the sound of which felt ancient to my ears.

When nothing happened, Svellevarina snorted. " _Surely, I could knock this door down_ ,"

Gandalf huffed, seeming to ignore her comment. He tried again, stringing together a different series of words in the same language, though less determined this time. When the doors remained closed he grumbled to himself, then pressed his body weight against the blue doorway as if he could pry them open.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took, and if that does not work then I am allowed peace from foolish questions!" He sighed heavily. "I'm trying to find the correct words,"

Svell curled her tail around the Hobbit in a protective manner as his shoulders fell. Gandalf's frustration was understandable, though Svell disagreed with the manner in which he spoke to the Hobbit. Gandalf sat on a large boulder, muttering to himself as he stared at the glowing doorway. The rest of us began to take this opportunity to sit and rest as well under the assumption that we would be here for some time.

Smoke billowed from Svellevarina's nostrils as she rested, her closed eyes giving the appearance that she was asleep, though her active mind told me otherwise.

I sat on the ground beside her, my knees tucked up to my chest. The lake water gave me an uncertain feeling, and my intuition told me that there was likely something lurking within. I did not attempt to explore it, however, as the last thing I wanted was to disturb whatever it was further and draw it out to the rest of us.

Merry and Pippen stood from their place against Svell's tail, walking to the edge of the water. Merry scooped up a handful of rocks and began throwing them into the water, trying to throw each one farther than the last.

Aragorn grabbed hold of Merry's arm as he started to throw another. "Do not disturb the water," Merry stepped back, dropping the rest of the rocks back onto the ground. Pippin peered curiously at the water before shrugging and following his fellow Hobbit back to where they sat. The lake rippled, the largest ring fading into the smoothness of the water. While all seemed calm on the surface now that rocks were not splashing into it, I could feel something stirring within its depths. Whatever it was grew increasingly agitated, a strong emotion, as I did not even need to extend my mind to feel it. Our surroundings, however, were deceptively quite.

"It's a riddle," Frodo said, causing everyone to turn to him. "Speak friend and enter...what's the elvish word for friend?"

Gandalf answered curiously. A loud crack filled the air, bringing me to my feet. The doorway opened in half, the crack breaking it open down the centre. Gimli was the first to enter the Mines as he bore a wide smile. The rest of the Fellowship followed him in.

"Soon, Master and Lady Elf you will enjoy the hospitality of the dwarves," Gimli said excitedly. "Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone! For this is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

Gandalf lit his staff, providing light, as the moonbeams could not reach us here.

"This is no mine," said Boromir gravely, "it's a tomb,"

I gasped at the sight before me. Decaying corpses littered the ground, arrows protruding from many of them. Weapons and armour were scattered, the metal now frail from the passage of time. Svellevarina snorted in distaste. Gimli cried out, falling to his knees at the sight of his deceased kin.

Legolas plucked an arrow from one of the bodies, examining the make of it. "Goblins!" he spat, tossing it to the ground.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromir said as he frantically glanced around himself. "Now get out of here, get out!"

I spun around as I heard the Hobbits crying out and saw Frodo being dragged out of the Mine, a slithering appendage holding on tight to his ankle. Sam was the first to act, using his blade to hack at it until it released Frodo. Svellevarina crawled towards the Hobbits, the ceiling of the Mine inhibiting her from moving freely. The creature withdrew back into the water for a split second before it jumped out, extending it's slithering tentacles towards us. I withdrew my sword as I stood beside Aragorn, slicing at the beast as it reached towards me. Svellevarina snarled and snapped her jaws, biting off the arms that dared go near her. Frodo's screams filled the entrance of the Mine as the beast grabbed hold of the Hobbit, lifting him in the air above its spiked head. I followed the two men out of the Mine into the water in an attempt to reach Frodo. With a roar, Svellevarina burst out of the Mine, unfurling her wings as she jumped in the air. She dove at the tentacles that were wrapped around Frodo's leg, biting down hard. The creature screeched in anguish and dropped the Hobbit.

I shot out my hand, prepared to use my magic to stop him from falling into the mouth of the creature. But Svellevarina was there, catching the hobbit on her back. Frodo clutched at the spike closest to him as she turned in the air, bringing him back to shore. Frodo slid off her back when she landed, running towards the rest of the Hobbits inside the Mine. Arrows whizzed past me as Legolas did his part to keep the beast in the water. But it's anger was stronger. It used it's unharmed appendages to crawl out of the water, rapidly making its way towards us. We rushed back into the Mine, Svellevarina the last to enter. She slammed her body weight against the entrance, cracking the rocks. She threw herself against the stone once more, bringing the pieces down upon the water beast and sealing us inside.

We were thrown into darkness, the moonlight unable to reach us through the wall of fallen stone.

A soft light grew from Gandalf's staff. "We have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria," he led us forward, the Fellowship doing their best to pick their way around the fallen dwarves.

" _Are you all right_?" I asked my dragon.

Her talons clicked on the stone floor. " _I am fine. How is the Hobbit_?"

I looked ahead of me to the four of them. They were huddled close together. " _Shaken up, no doubt, but it appears that he is all right_ ,"

" _Good,_ "

"Be on your guard," Gandalf warned. "There are darker and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the Mines. Quietly now. It is a four-day journey to the other side of the mountain. Let us hope that our presence go unnoticed,"

" _Hm. There's certainly nothing unusual with a dragon stalking through the halls,_ " Svell said to me. I glanced back at her with a grin. Only she would find humor in a situation such as this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from the Ancient Language:  
> Elrun ono - Thank you  
> Shur'tugal - Dragon rider


	6. Mithril and Dragon Scales

The fellowship came to a stop at the top of a steep staircase. The path continued until it forked into two directions, each leading to a separate doorway. We appeared to be on some form of a cliff, as to the companies left was a sheer drop into the open space. The ceilings here were rounded and tall, giving Svell plenty of room to stretch her wings. It was a large cavernous space around us.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf said as he looked between the two doors.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked.

"No, I don't think we are," Merry said.

The company stood in silence for a moment before Pippin spoke again. "Merry?" he asked.

"What?" he sounded annoyed.

"I'm hungry,"

The only answer he received from the other Hobbit was a roll of his eyes.

" _Vilansia_ ," my dragon said to me, " _there is something out there_ ,"

I turned to her, her gaze peering into the cavernous beyond. She was tense and poised, observing everything around her as if on the hunt. I walked towards the edge of the ledge, crouching down next to Frodo. His eyes were wide as he looked into the darkness. As I extended my mind, I felt it. A groveling creature focused on only one thing. The Ring of Power. Its mind was dark and clouded and full of anger. Large eyes reflected in the dark, watching us.

Frodo scrambled back to Gandalf's side. "There's something down there!"

"It's Gollum," the old wizard replied simply. "He's been following us for three days,"

I internally commended the creature for escaping my notice until now. How sneaky, indeed.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur!" Frodo exclaimed.

Gandalf tilted his head towards the Hobbit. "Escaped? Or set loose?"

I shifted from where I sat to better face the two of them, my interest piqued.

"Now that the Ring is known again, he won't be ridden of his need for it," Gandalf continued. "he hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story," Frodo looked up at him, confused. "Yes, Smeagol he was once called...before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad,"

"It's a pity that Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance," Frodo spat.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand," Gandalf raised an eyebrow. "Many that live deserve death, but some that die who deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?" The Hobbit said nothing. "Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends," Gandalf looked outwards towards the darkness. "My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may hold the fate of many,"

Frodo furrowed his brows, then, and his shoulders dropped as he released a heavy sigh. "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened,"

I couldn't help but frown. In trying to do what was right, he had sealed his fate with the Ring, for better or worse. The task was daunting for even myself and Svellevarina, I could not imagine the fear that grasped the Hobbit's heart.

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide," Gandalf looked down at Frodo, his eyes soft. "All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces that work in this world, Frodo, besides evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you were meant to have it. And isn't that an encouraging thought?" He offered a smile to lighten the Hobbit's worry.

" _There is hope yet_ ," Svell commented to the three of us.

Aragorn had started a small fire for the rest of us, providing warmth and light. There was no natural light to reach us here, but my internal clock told me that another day had passed. Which meant we should reach the end of the Mines soon.

Svellevarina perched herself on the edge of the cliff, looking out into the darkness below, her tail curled around her. With how still she was it would be easy to mistake her for a marble statue. But the shine of her scales gave the illusion away.

I sat on a stone step before the fire, watching the Hobbits ration out their food to one another. They offered a piece of meat to Svell, which she gratefully accepted. It was amusing to watch the Hobbits interact with my dragon and I knew she enjoyed their attention. I think, in part, their cheerful attitudes reminded her of the young riders.

"So, how do you become a dragon rider?" Pippin asked. The rest of the company looked my way as they waited for an answer.

I straightened my back as I regarded them. "There are four major races in Alagaesia: elves, humans, dwarves, and urgals. They are each given the opportunity to choose someone to send to an Island a short distance from my home city, Ellesmera. Once chosen and sent there the elder dragon rider, Eragon, and his dragon Saphira oversee the ceremony. There is a glorious cavern of dragon eggs that the chosen individuals are taken to once deemed worthy by the elders,"

" _From there it is up to the hatchlings that rest within the egg_ ," Svellevarina took over. " _we are prepared to remain inside for all of eternity if we are not approached by the right person. There must be a connection, a bond, between the dracling and the person before the dragon will even hatch_ ,"

I continued. "Once the dragon hatches and the two are bonded, the dragon rider receives a mark on the palm of their hand," I lifted up my right hand to reveal the silver marking. "From there, the two engage in rigorous training until the elders deem them ready to graduate and become true guardians of Alagaesia,"

"Urgals?" Aragorn asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Indeed. A unique race to Alagaesia, it would seem, for I have not heard anything of them while here," I replied.

"But you don't have Hobbits," Merry pointed out.

I smiled at him. "No, we do not have Hobbits,"

"Do you think a Hobbit could become a dragon rider?" Sam asked.

"Well, of course. Anyone has the opportunity to become a rider," I replied, causing him to grin. They then discussed what kind of dragon they would like to have and what their kin back home would think of them if they returned with a dragon by their side.

The fire dimmed as we continued to wait and the four Halflings eventually slipped into sleep. Everyone knew when Gimli fell asleep, as his snoring was hard to miss. Gandalf remained where he was, peering between each door. Svellevarina, too, fell asleep after some time once she moved to lay down from her perch.

"Get your rest, Lady Elf," Aragorn said to me. "we have a ways to go yet,"

"I have no need for sleep, Master Aragorn,"

"It would seem that Elves are unusual no matter where they are from," Boromir stated.

"Unusual?"

He waved a hand at me. "I am sure you've heard talk in your own country about your kin,"

I raised an eyebrow. "My people believe men to be unusual,"

Aragorn chuckled as Boromir shifted to better face me. "Is that so? Tell me, are the men of Alagaesia similar to the men of Middle Earth?"

"I have yet to decide that for certain," I replied.

"Are humans emotionally driven in Alagaesia?" Legolas asked, a small smile on his lips.

I recalled training young Adelina as well as my time with Murtagh over the years. "Yes,"

"There lies your answer," Legolas stated.

Boromir scoffed. "Passion gives us strength. Perhaps you could take a lesson in that,"

"I mean no offense," I told him. "It's our differences that make us what we are. There is no harm in that,"

"We could learn something from each other," Aragorn added.

The conversation lulled, and eventually, Boromir rested his head against a rock and fell asleep.

"Oh!" Gandalf said after some time. "It's that way!"

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed.

"No," the grey wizard replied as he stood before a doorway. "but the air doesn't smell so foul down here," he placed his pointed hat atop his head. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose,"

Boromir and Aragorn put out the fire that they had started to keep warm, gathering their things before joining. Gandalf's staff brightened to guide his way down the steps. It was a short staircase, yet we were led into further darkness.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf said before his staff brightened, allowing us to take in the room in which we stood. Gimli gasped as he did. "Behold, the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrodelf,"

"Now there's an eye-opener, make no mistake," Sam said as he took in the space around him.

It was a grand space, with a floor that was smoothed to perfection. Thick stone pillars held up the high ceiling above it, patterns etched into each of them. We were surrounded by said pillars, and each was spaced out in mathematical sections that split into different halls. They made Svell appear small in comparison, the grandeur of it all demonstrating the capabilities of the Dwarves. Her talons clicked on the floor as she followed us onward, the sound echoing around us. Aside from Svellevarina's claws on the marbled floor, the company was silent as we took in the magnificence of what surrounded us. There was still fear hanging over our heads, however. Shadows jumped around us as Gandalf moved his light and there was no denying the eeriness of the quiet.

Gimli tore away from the group with a loud cry, his heavy boots clunking as he ran through a doorway and into a room. His cries of despair echoed as the rest of the fellowship followed him in. Skeletons were scattered throughout the room, thick cobwebs barely holding them together. In the centre of the room stood a rectangle-shaped block of stone. There was writing carved into the top of it, though not surprisingly, I could not read it. Gimli knelt before it, the front of his helm resting on the edge of the stone.

"Here lies Balin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf read. "He is dead, then. It is as I feared," We stood there for a moment in silence in respect for the fallen dwarf.

Gandalf looked around himself as he removed his pointed hat, his eyes eventually falling on a book that was clutched tightly in a skeleton's grasp. After handing off both his staff and hat to Pippin, he pried the book from the rotten fingers.

"We must move on," Legolas said, his gaze sharp. "we cannot linger," 

Svell snorted as clouds of dust reached her nose as she moved. There was just barely enough room within this chamber for her to spread her wings, though it was a tight fit.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall," Gandalf read. "we have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes, drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming,"

My hand fell to the hilt of my weapon as the group shifted uneasily. If I had felt our surroundings to be eerie before, then this was an even more profound feeling of unsettling. I wanted nothing more than to carry on from here.

A loud crash broke the quiet, causing me to spin and face the source of the noise, my knees bent in preparation for an attack. Pippin stood before a well, clutching Gandalf's belongings tightly to his chest. The pile of bones behind him teetered on the edge of the opening for just a moment before it fell backward with a creak. It continued to crash as it fell, the sounds echoing below us. The Hobbit cringed at every thud until finally, silence.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf exclaimed as he slammed the book shut. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He grabbed his things from Pippin's arms, shoving his hat back on his head.

A deep booming resounded from below. Then after a moment, another. It's pace quickened into a steady beat as screeching cries reached my ears. Frodo lifted his weapon up in front of us for the rest of the group to see. It was glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas cried.

Boromir ran to the doorway of the chamber, peeking out. Arrows thudded into the wooden door inches from his face.

"Get back!" Aragorn shouted to the Hobbits. "stay close to Gandalf,"

The four of them huddled close together at the back of the room, their eyes wide with fear. Svellevarina crouched in front of them with a snarl, her wings tense at her side.

A new sound reached us, a type of hoarse roar with heavy footsteps.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir announced with a shake of his head.

Aragorn and Boromir forced the large wooden doors shut, and Legolas tossed pieces of spears and broken weapons to help bar the door. The two men stepped back as the scattered footsteps and screeches drew closer.

"Let them come!" Gimli shouted as he stood on top of the stone tomb, his voice thick with rage. "There is yet one dwarf in Moria who still draws breath!"

I unsheathed my weapon, the pure white blade striking against the dark greys of our surroundings. " _Protect the Hobbits, Svellevarina_ ,"

She growled in response, her mind focused.

The door shook as the oncoming orcs hacked away at the door, their arms reaching in as they tried to force it open. Arrows landed solidly in the skulls of orcs who revealed themselves in the battered openings. Not once did Legolas miss his mark. The door collapsed then, and the orcs streamed inside. They snarled, saliva dripping from their teeth as a group of them ran towards me with their weapons raised above their heads. I swung my sword low as I sidestepped out of their way, slicing an orc through the middle. Following through with the motion, I brought my weapon in front of me, parrying a blow from another. I kicked it square in the chest, sending it back a few feet. Aragorn's sword finished it off. The ting of spears could be heard as orcs tried to jab at Svellevarina, the metal spearheads bouncing off of her hard scales.

Four orcs had surrounded me, grinning with sharp teeth as they drew closer. I narrowed my eyes and gripped my weapon tightly. With a loud battle cry, I spun my weapon around me, cutting clean through each of their necks. Their bodies crumpled to the ground as they were freed from their heads, blood spattering. I spun my blade in my hands as I glared at the oncoming orcs. They faltered at the sight before them, droplets of blood spattered on my cheeks. I ran towards them, using their hesitation against them, cutting my blade through their midsections.

Something smashed through the doorway, stone crumbling around it. It swung its club about in hopes of hitting one of our company. So this was a cave troll.

There was no hesitation from Svellevarina, and she jumped towards the troll, her wings tight against her. Her talons hooked themselves deep into the cave troll's skin, causing it to cry out. Svellevarina dug her fangs into the top of its right shoulder, and it grabbed at her wings in an attempt to get her off. She released her death grip and moved out of its reach. The cave troll let out another of its hoarse cries as it swung its club at her. Svell roared, the chamber shaking from the power of it.

I glanced around me amidst the fighting to find the Hobbits. With my dragon no longer guarding them I was worried about their wellbeing. The four of them had taken cover in an elevated part of the chamber, creating distance between themselves and the orcs. For any that came too close, they met a painful smash to the face from Sam's frying pan. Seeing that they were all right, I turned my attention back to the fighting before me. I caught sight of a Legolas as he slammed his arrow with his hand into the eye of an orc. While it was a solid kill, it slowed him down, allowing an orc nearby to sneak behind him, sword raised.

I dashed forward and stabbed my blade through the orc's chest. Blood bubbled out of its mouth as its weapon clattered to the ground. Legolas spun around, his blue eyes wide. I pulled my weapon out of the orc, the beautiful white now slick with dark blood.

"Thank you," Legolas breathed. I nodded in response before turning away from him to face the next group of orcs, Legolas behind me.

Svellevarina snarled, drawing my gaze towards her, and I saw the cave troll had taken hold of her left wing. She clawed at the beast, her talons raking its chest. The troll cried out and pulled on her wing, hard. My dragon screeched and pain shot through me. I dropped my weapon and clutched my left arm tightly to me. I focused on separating my mind from hers amidst the pain. When I had blocked my mind from Svellevarina I looked towards her again and saw the cave troll throw my dragon by the wing, slamming her into the stone wall. She crumbled to the ground, her body limp.

"No!" I screamed. I rushed through the crowd of orcs with little regard for the cave troll. My only concern was my dragon.

"Vilansia, wait!" Legolas shouted behind me.

I knelt next to my dragon, my blade clattering to the ground.

"Svellevarina, oh gods," I whispered, my hands falling to her neck. I opened my mind to her again as I searched for the source of the injury. The hollow bone in her wing had been shattered. The pain was immense, and Svell whimpered as I drew in a deep breath, working through the words in my mind for a proper healing spell.

I drew upon the energy of the orcs around me, using up their life force until death to provide me the strength for the spell. As the words left my lips the energy was redirected to Svellevarina's injury, connecting the fragile pieces of bone back together and taking the proper shape. Svell growled in discomfort as I worked until there was a loud pop as the bone snapped back into place. Svellevarina snarled in pain but that didn't stop a smile from breaking out on my face. I opened my eyes, looking at my dragon as the spell ended. She would be okay.

" _Is there no way to make that any less painful_?" She said.

I wiped away the wetness from my cheeks. " _What matters is that you're okay now_ ,"

She tested her wing, stretching it slowly before shaking the dust from her scales. " _A disgusting cave troll cannot bring me down. Especially not when I have you_ ,"

I picked up my blade from the ground beside me before returning to the fight at hand. I turned to see Legolas balancing on top of the cave troll's shoulders as he fired three arrows into the back of the beast's head. The troll roared out in agony, reaching behind him as he tried to grab the elf.

Svellevarina snarled low in her throat and pounced on the cave troll, slamming it to the ground and clamping her strong jaws around its neck. There was a snap and the creature fell limp. When Svell lifted her head, her snout was covered in blood, the fluid dripping from her fangs.

Everyone's attention was on a limp Hobbit in the corner of the chamber, however, a long spear protruding from him. My hand flew to cover my mouth as I gasped. I hurried forward, hoping that he had not already passed. If there was but an ounce of life still in him then I might have a chance of saving him. Aragorn grabbed hold of the Hobbit, turning him over gently.

To everyone's amazement, Frodo coughed as he was shifted, his eyes blinking open.

"He's alive," Aragorn sighed.

The Hobbit sat up as he clutched his chest. "I'm all right. I'm not hurt,"

"You should be dead," Aragorn replied.

"I think there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said lightly.

Frodo pulled back his tunic to reveal a chainmail shirt underneath, the likes of which I had never seen before. It was a beautiful pearl white and glittered like Svell's scales.

"Mithril," Gimli muttered. "You are full of surprises Master Baggins,"

Shrieks filled the chamber as the eerie drumbeats picked up once again. I tightened my grip on my weapon.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf ordered.

He led us out of the room with great haste. We formed a tight circle around the Hobbits as we ran to keep them safe. The shrieks surrounded us, orcs and goblins were crawling down from the pillars and enclosed us in a circle. Svellevarina snapped her jaws at those that dared get too close, keeping them at bay for the moment.

A deep rumbling shook the ground. The orcs around us shuffled in unease. The low rumble grew louder and an orange glow slowly grew brighter from down the hall. The orcs scattered, crawling back up the stone pillars and into the cracks in the ceiling. The space in which we stood, the same space that we stood in awe of mere hours ago, grew uncomfortably warm as the orange light grew.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world," Gandalf informed us. "This foe is beyond any of us. Run!"

We did not hesitate to follow the wizard as he led us all to the opposite end of the hall from this demon and through a doorway. He ushered us in, allowing everyone else to pass through the door before himself. The heat grew stronger. We were now standing on a decrepit and rocky stairway that led to a short bit of solid ground and a thin, stone bridge.

"Lead them on Aragorn," Gandalf said to the man. "The Bridge is near," he pushed Aragorn forward as the man looked at him in confusion. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here,"

I knelt down in front of the Hobbits as they looked at the frightening path ahead of them. "Climb onto Svellevarina's back, she will take you to safety,"

She crouched down, her talons chipping at the rock underneath her as she moved. One by one the Hobbits climbed up her front leg and shoulder, securing themselves in the saddle, holding on to one another.

"Make for the Bridge, hurry dragon!" Gandalf shouted.

She soared in the air, gliding gently towards the direction of the bridge. As she pushed off the stone, it cracked, pieces of it falling to the abyss below us, leaving a gap in the path ahead of us. Legolas jumped forward with little effort, motioning for the rest of us to follow.

"Gandalf," he called, holding out his hands to help him cross. The wizard jumped landing safely on the other side with the elf's help.

Arrows whizzed by our heads. I scowled, peering in the directions from where they were shot. More orcs. Boromir urged me forward, his hand on my back. Ducking from an oncoming arrow, I jumped, landing softly on my feet. The man followed after me, leaving Gimli and Aragorn on the other side. The force from Boromir's jumped caused more of the stairway to crumble and fall, increasing the gap. I withdrew my sword and blocked the oncoming arrows, letting them bounce off my weapon and fall to my feet.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf," Gimli stated to Aragorn. With a long swing of his arms, the dwarf jumped, his feet landing on the edge of the other side. Legolas caught him as he teetered on the edge by his thick beard, preventing him from falling. "Not the beard!"

The elf rolled his eyes as he pulled Gimli up to safety.

The gap was larger now, and as the deep rumbling of the demon shook the cavern, pieces of the ceiling fell behind them, breaking the stairway and preventing any hope of going back. The section of the staircase on which Aragorn stood began to tilt, the base of it cracking under all the shifting weight. He leaned forward with his body weight, causing it to tilt in that direction, slamming into the other side. As it connected, Aragorn jumped forward, landing in a crouch. Aragorn took the lead when we reached solid ground, ushering the rest of us forward and across the Bridge. I wiped the sweat from my brow as the heat continued to increase. As I glanced behind me before following the others across the Bridge, I saw a wall of flame. Through the fire stepped out a dark, horned shape with flaming eyes and a forked tongue. I quickly made my way across the Bridge with careful steps.

So that was a Balrog.

Svellevarina unfurled her wings, ready to attack the demon.

" _No! Do not engage. We must leave the Mines_ ," I said to her.

The group was huddled together on the other side of the bridge now as we waited for Gandalf to join us. The wizard made no inclination to cross the bridge, however, as he stood at the centre, facing the flaming demon. Each step shook the ground as it walked forward, planting a foot at the start of the bridge.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf exclaimed.

The Balrog clenched its fists in defiance as it revealed a set of flaming bat-like wings. Somehow the wizard did not appear intimidated. I held on tightly to the shoulders of Merry and Pippin, keeping them close to me.

"I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Arlnogt! Dark fire will never veil you!" Gandalf shouted as he held his staff out before him.

The demon snarled, bringing forward a sword of shadow and flame. It took a step forward, swinging the blade down upon Gandalf. The wizard blocked the attack, the light on his staff flashing brightly. The Balrog stepped back in shock. I could feel the magic energy being used, no doubt it was Gandalf making use of it.

"Go back to the shadow,"

The demon roared in anger, the rumble shaking the ground. With its free hand, it revealed a glowing whip to his other side. Yet Gandalf stood strong.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf exclaimed as he lifted his staff above his head and slammed it onto the bridge in front of him with a resounding crack and flash of bright light.

The Balrog snorted as it charged forward. The Bridge before its feet crumbled falling underneath the demon, causing it to fall to the darkness below. Gandalf turned away, his shoulders dropping in exhaustion.

A loud snap echoed, and the orange glow of the Balrog's whip curled around the wizard's ankle, pulling him to the ledge. Gandalf desperately clung to the edge, his eyes wide.

"Fly, you fools," and with that, he let go.

Svellevarina snarled, diving down below the bridge to grab him. The Hobbits cried out, yelling the wizard's name in distress. I crouched, taking Merry and Pippin in my arms as Aragorn held his arm across Frodo's chest to keep him from running back out onto the bridge.

" _Svellevarina_!" I called out to her. " _Is Gandalf all right? Do you have him_?" She did not reply, causing me to call out her name again.

With a gust of hot wind, she returned, her gaze failing to meet any of ours. The wizard was not on her back, nor within the grasp of her claws.

"What happened?" Aragorn demanded.

" _I, I could not find him_ ," Svellevarina said to us all. " _There was nothing but darkness that surrounded me despite my dragon sight. There was nothing, no sign of anything or anyone_ ,"

"Aragorn, we must go!" Boromir shouted. I stood, urging Merry and Pippin ahead of me and up the steps with the rest of the company.

The ting of arrows hitting the stone around us filled the air once more as the orcs returned to attack us. Uttering a quick spell in the ancient language, I blocked the oncoming arrows from the group until we reached the top of the stairs. Sunlight spilled through, marking the end of the Mines.

The Hobbits collapsed on the rocks that made up our surroundings. I blinked in the sunlight. The sound of their crying was the only thing to reach my ears.

Never before had Svellevarina and I experienced a loss in such a way. The fall of Gandalf only solidified how dangerous this would be. I furrowed my brows. Was there any hope for success? Is this very attempt simply futile?

" _Little one_ ," Svellevarina said gently in response to my racing thoughts. She nudged my shoulder and I leaned against her. " _No one said this would be easy,_ "

" _We lost a member of the fellowship_ ," I replied. " _Just look at the Hobbits, Svellevarina. They are in so much pain_ ,"

" _They are not the only ones_ ," she said. " _But find peace within yourself, Vilansia, now is not the time to be afraid. We must be strong_ ,"

I squeezed my eyes shut, breathing deep. I opened them again, looking to my dragon. She blinked at me before lifting her head to take in the rest of our surroundings.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called, gesturing to the Hobbits. "Get them up,"

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir protested, his own eyes glossy with tears.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach Lothlorien," Aragorn said.

He led us onward once the Hobbits were gathered together, though our pace was considerably slower than he might've liked it to be. Svellevarina walked with the four Halflings, keeping them company. None of us spoke as we walked through the uneven grassland. The energy around us was heavy with sadness and fear. I strengthened my mind barriers to block out the emotion. As an Elf, I did not experience emotion so strongly, if at all, and as a dragon rider, I needed to remain level-headed. Yet, there was something that still gripped my heart and caused a tightness within my chest.


	7. Now far ahead the road has gone..

The sun had long set when we reached the outside of a dense forest. I could feel the ancient energy that surrounded the woods, the trees were tall and thick with a heavy canopy of leaves. Somehow, even with the growing darkness around us, the forest appeared even darker. Certainly not as inviting as the entrances to Du Weldenvarden.

Aragorn led us inside the forest, his pace now a bit slower.

"Be careful young Hobbits," Gimli whispered. "they say a great sorceress lives in these woods: an elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell,"

I couldn't help but smile. If only the dwarf had met my own queen, Arya. I imagined he would say something similar, though, there was a hint of bias towards my fondness of the queen. I had always considered her strong, wise, and calculating. I could only hope to be the fraction of the elf that she is.

Svellevarina had a difficult time walking through the trees as they grew tightly together. She was often forced to walk around many of them, sometimes losing sight of the group for a moment before coming into sight again.

"Well," Gimli continued. "here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox,"

Elves surrounded us, halting us in our tracks as their sharp arrowheads pointed directly at each of us.

"Oh," he said.

I tensed, ready to withdraw my weapon if they made a move to attack. Legolas had loaded his bow, aiming at the Elves in front of him.

"The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark," a male elf stated as he stepped forward, regarding the dwarf with raised eyebrows.

The male elf then spoke with Aragorn in an unfamiliar language. As he addressed Legolas briefly I assumed it was a shared Elvish language. The dialect was quite different from my own, meaning there was little chance of me understanding even bits and pieces of what was said. Instead, I relied on the body language of those speaking and the energy that they gave off.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand," Gimli spat.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," the elf replied gravely.

"And you know what this dwarf says to that?" Gimli continued in a harsher dialect, his voice thick with anger.

"That was not so courteous," Aragorn said to him.

With a glance at Frodo, the male elf said: "You bring great evil with you. You can go no further,"

Aragorn kept stride with the elf as he stepped away, speaking urgently to him. They continued their conversation away from the group, leaving the rest of us to wait there as the armed group of Elves watched us carefully.

Svellevarina found a break in the trees to lay down, resting her head on the soft ground. The rest of us tried to find comfortable seats as well for we were unsure just how long the wait would be.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain, nor would he want you to give up hope," Boromir said as he looked to Frodo. "You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Do not carry the weight of the dead,"

The Hobbit did not reply, but his wide blue eyes met Boromir's in acknowledgment. I made my way over to my dragon, kneeling beside where she laid her head.

" _Your mind is still troubled_ ," She stated to me. Svellevarina was not wrong. The thoughts I held previously were having a difficult time letting my mind find the peace it needed to.

" _I am going to attempt to scry Murtagh and Thorn if you wish to join me_ ," I said to her.

" _Of course_ ," she shifted her position so that she curled around me, her body shielding me from the direct view of the group to provide at least a bit of privacy.

I withdrew a pool of water before us with the ancient language, making sure to seal it there so that it would not soak back into the soil.

"Draumr kopa," I whispered.

The water rippled as an image began to form on the surface. Murtagh's face came into view then, his eyes snapping up to meet mine. I could see that he was in his chambers based on the wooden decor behind him.

"Vilansia? Is that you?" He asked.

"Indeed, my breoal," I replied.

His shoulders dropped with a sigh. "So you are still alive,"

I glanced at Svell behind me. "Yes, Murtagh, of course we are,"

"What's wrong?" He peered at me, his eyebrows furrowed with concern.

I leaned back against Svellevarina's side, my words failing me.

" _We have suffered a great loss_ ," my dragon said. " _one we did not anticipate_ ,"

There was a pause as Murtagh looked from Svell to me. "Are you all right?"

" _We are fine, shur'tugal. We made it out unscathed_ ,"

"Well, what took place? I have not seen you so solemn, Vilansia," Murtagh said gently. The sound of sliding scales behind Murtagh reached my ears as the vibrant red of Thorn came into view. Svell hummed slightly at the sight of his presence.

"Svellevarina and I are part of a group. Eleven companions we started with when we left for our journey," I began as I recounted the events that took place within Rivendell and our journey to the Mines of Moria. Svellevarina took over to describe the tentacled beast she saved the Hobbit from. I continued the tale, describing the great fight within the Dwarf city and the Balrog that ultimately brought down the grey wizard.

Murtagh ran his fingers through his dark hair as he leaned back. Thorn's ruby eye came into view.

" _Keep faith in your company, shur'tugal_ ," Thorn said. " _The journey has just begun_ ,"

"That is my very concern," I replied as I narrowed my eyes. "It has only been a month of travel thus far and we have already lost a vitally important member of the Fellowship," I sighed. "What hope is there, truly?"

Murtagh offered a lopsided smile. "They have you and Svell, do they not?"

"Yes, breoal, they do. But are we enough?"

His smile faltered. "Now, it does no good to doubt your own abilities let alone your dragons'. What would Arya say to you?"

I looked down towards my feet. "She certainly would not have any of it,"

"She certainly would not, you're right," he sighed. "Vilansia, do not blame yourself. You did all that you could, as did Svell. All you can do is focus on the road ahead of you,"

" _There is not much good that can come from focusing on the past_ ," Thorn added.

"Elrun ono. I, I did not realize how much I needed to hear those words," I replied quietly.

"I understand. This is a difficult task, I can't imagine that it will get any easier. Rely on each other, the two of you are capable of so much when you are together," Murtagh said before he shrugged, "Perhaps Eragon can provide better direction but know that I understand your emotion,"

I chuckled dryly. "Both he and Arya Drotting would remind me how dangerous emotions can be,"

"Well, that is their teaching. Even if what they say is hard to hear, don't forget that they only ever want the best for you,"

" _They have always looked out for you both_ ," Thorn said.

"We know," I replied.

" _Come, Vilansia, we best be ready for when we depart_ ," Svellevarina said.

"Elrun ono, Murtagh, Thorn. I appreciate you speaking with us,"

"It was I who asked it of you, remember, breoal?" he replied. "Keep in contact when you are able. I will pass on the knowledge of your well-being to Arya and Eragon but I suggest scrying them as well,"

"Of course. Elrun ono,"

"Esterní to you both," Murtagh replied.

I released the water back into the ground, effectively ending the spell.

"Lady Vilansia?" I heard someone call. I stood, stepping around Svellevarina to find Legolas standing before me. "We have been granted entrance to Lothlorien, we must go,"

"Thank you, Legolas," I replied gently.

The Fellowship was led further into the forest. Faint blue lights were strung along the branches of the tall trees illuminating the growing darkness of the night. It gave our surroundings an ethereal glow, and I could feel the ancient magic surrounding this place.

"Caras Galadhon, the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light," our guide informed us before we continued on.

Our pathway of stone turned into a wooden, winding staircase around a thick trunk of the tree before us. It was the largest of the trees that surrounded us, the same blue lights in the canopy of the forest built within it's' bark above the stairway that led up into the higher branches of the trees. It was as if they had taken the stars and brought them to the earth. My breath was taken from me as I looked on. It was glorious. We were taken to a city within the trees, levels of wooden platforms, and walkways all around us. We were brought to a platform that held wide steps directly in front of us. The silver light was too bright to see anything beyond the steps. Two figures appeared in the shining light, walking towards us, hand in hand. The two of them emitted an ancient power, their eyes were piercing and calculating. They came to a stop on just before the steps as they regarded each of us. The two of them did not have the reaction towards Svellevarina that I might think they would. In fact, there was no observable reaction from either of them. I felt Svell's slight confusion at this.

Lord Celeborn was the first to speak. "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone," he paused. "Ten there are here, yet eleven there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar,"

Lady Galadriel's piercing eyes rested on Aragorn. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow,"

"He was taken by both shadow and flame: a Balrog of Morgoth, for we went needlessly into the net of Moria," Legolas informed them.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," the Lady said. "we do not yet know his full purpose," she looked to Gimli with a sympathetic smile. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin, for the world has grown full of peril and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief,"

Boromir began to weep beside us, his shoulders shaking as he dropped his head to avoid her gaze. I could feel the movement of energy around them, as if magic was part of their very being, like the dragons of Alagaesia.

"What now becomes of the Fellowship? Without Gandalf hope is lost," Celeborn said.

My chest tightened. To hear this Elf Lord say aloud my very fear did nothing to ease my mind.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife," Lady Galadriel said. "Stray but a little and it will fall to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true," the Lady smiled, her face warm with kindness. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace,"

The same Elf that led us into the city of Lorien to lead us to where the group would rest for the night.

A sharp pressure pushed against my mental barriers, causing me to wince and halt in my tracks. Svellevarina growled low in her throat at the perceived attack. With furrowed brows, I looked up towards Lady Galadriel to find she was already looking at me.

"You are considerably powerful, Lady Vilansia of Alagaesia," she said to me. "Both you and your dragon will indeed change the fate of the Fellowship," she regarded Svellevarina. "There has not been a creature so beautiful within Middle Earth for some time. It is an honor,"

Svellevarina shifted, her head tilted to the side. " _There is an ancient power about you, Lady of Light. The honor is mine_ ,"

With my dragon's cue of the dip of her shimmering head, I bowed to the both of them before we turned to join the rest of the fellowship.

Gentle music echoed around us as we settled down for the night. The blue and silver lights dimmed slightly to give the illusion of late night within the city. The company was taken to a wide opening in a large tree, the soft ground providing comforting support. The hobbits had laid out their blankets upon the ground next to each other against the inside of the tree. Gimli's snores loudly informed us that the dwarf was asleep next to the Hobbits. Aragorn had taken to sharpening his blade next to Boromir. Legolas stood outside of the roots of the tree, his faraway gaze looking out towards the Elvish city that surrounded us. I removed the saddle upon Svell's back, allowing her to stretch and clean the scales upon her shoulders and upper back with her barbed tongue. She laid just outside where the Hobbits sat, resting her head upon the mossy ground.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas said as the music continued.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you, for the grief is still too near," he replied.

Samwise stood, and with a deep breath said: "The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green. Or after thunder, silver showers, came falling like a...rain of flowers," his shoulders fell as he sat back onto his bedding. "Oh, that doesn't do him justice in the long road,"

Svellevarina hummed. " _It came from the heart, little one. That is all that matters_ ,"

The hobbits smiled tightly and I could tell that he was not completely convinced. The four of them eventually settled, using their packs as pillows as they drifted off to sleep. Boromir spoke with Aragorn for a short while before he, too, got some rest. As Svell relaxed, wisps of smoke rose from her nostrils, rising up to meet the tall branches of the trees that surrounded us. I walked out a little farther from the group, my back to them, to better take in Lothlorien. The way in which the city was built among the trunks of the trees, a considerable distance from solid ground, reminded me of my home city, Ellesmera. Though, there was an entirely different atmosphere and look between the two of them. The cool tones of Lothlorien felt elegant and ethereal. Not to say the Ellesmera did not possess those qualities, however. Instead of the glowing hue of blue and silver, my home city was made of earthy green and yellow tones. I sighed, closing my eyes. I relaxed my mind, letting it wander throughout the ancient trees, connecting with each of them as I meditated. Even the trees held a level of consciousness not normally found in others, the magic of the Elves no doubt having an effect on them over time.

Something moved behind me, and I snapped my eyes open to face it. Frodo had edged his way from the group of sleeping Hobbits, his bright blue eyes focused on in front of him. He continued to walk away from the group, making his way down the staircase that led to another wooden platform. I rebuilt my mental barriers, bringing myself back to full focus. With silent steps I began to follow him, peering down the steps.

A hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Let him be, Lady Vilansia. He is in no danger here," Legolas said behind me.

I turned to him, then glanced back down the stairs. Frodo was no longer in my sight. I reached out in search of him with my mind. He was indeed safe, for now. I kept aware of him for fear that something may happen. "Very well," I replied, following him back to the rest of the group.

The soft snores of the Hobbits intermitted with Gimli's loud ones filled the air.

"May I ask a question of you, Lady Vilansia?" Legolas asked quietly.

"Of course," I said to him, "And please, call me Vilansia,"

He nodded once. "I wonder, what is your home city like?"

"I admit, Du Weldenvarden is nothing like the Elvish cities I have visited here so far," I replied. "Our capital city, Ellesmera, was where I was born. To me, it is the grandest in comparison to all others within the Elven province. Our buildings are part of the trees, our lives are woven together with the existing forest through ancient magic,"

"Are there many dragon riders there?"

"In Ellesmera? No. My queen resides there with her dragon as do Svellevarina and I. But we are the only dragon riders that live in the capitol,"

He thought for a moment. "Then you two are the only Elvish riders?"

"There are many other Elvish riders, some graduated and others still in training,"

He bowed his head. "Thank you for indulging my curiosity,"

A small smile lifted the corners of my lips. "You are welcome, Legolas,"

He leaned against the root of the tree, looking out into the city once again. I checked on Frodo's well-being through the mental connection I had established moments ago. He was all right. Perhaps I did not have anything to worry about here in Lothlorien. Svellevarina looked my way with her bright eyes.

" _Come, shur'tugal. Get some rest while you are able_ ,"

I undid the belt that held my weapon within its sheath, setting it on the ground next to me as I sat, leaning my back against Svell's right foreleg.

" _Arya Drotting would love it here_ ," I said to her.

" _Aye, she would. Firnen too_ ,"

I sighed lightly, my eyes lifting up to the tops of the trees. Svellevarina pushed a comforting calm to wash over me before she drifted off to a deep slumber, the tension of our previous battle leaving her as she dreamed of home. I let her dreams fill my mind, closing my eyes to better view the images before me. Saphira's blue scaled flashed before my eyelids and Firnen's deep hum echoed in my mind. Their respective riders came into view. They stood next to each other, hand in hand, as their dragons took to the air behind them. Arya brought her free hand to touch her chest just above her heart with her fingertips before lifting it up in front of her. I smiled. It was a fond gesture the two of us shared for as long as I could remember, even before I was made a dragon rider. Though I knew that Svellevarina had no control of her dreams, I was grateful that I could share in this image with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from the Ancient Language:  
> Draumr kópa - Dream stare  
> Breoal - Family  
> Shur'tugal - Dragon rider  
> Elrun ono - Thank you  
> Dröttning - Queen  
> Esterní - Good fortune


	8. The Gifts of Galadriel

Before I was a rider, I was made of simplicity. Routines shaped my life and very rarely was I found partaking in activities outside of them. It was dull most of the time, though I had no room to complain. It was consistent and predictable, something I found to not be an entirely bad thing. My restlessness grew, however, as I did over the years. Arya Drotting could see the ache in my heart for something more outside the wooden walls of the Great Hall. I had spent some time on the Rider Island whenever the queen made a required appearance for the graduation of those becoming true dragon riders and guardians of Alagaesia. I was always drawn to Saphira as she was to me and she had always shared flashing images and sounds of ancient stories within my mind. Firnen would contribute also, and I relished the company of the two dragons. I admit, it was hard to separate me from either of them, even once I was a young Elven adult. It was no surprise to anyone, I think, that I was chosen to partake in the ceremony to become a rider. There was a twist, however, a surprise that I surely did not anticipate: I was given the incredible honor to be given one of Saphira and Firnen's eggs. As such, my ceremony was incredibly different, held in private before Arya and Eragon with their respective dragons overseeing it. The pearl white egg was placed in front of me as I sat cross-legged in the grass. It was my only chance of becoming a rider, if this egg did not hatch for me, my life would then return to one of unchanging routine.

Within minutes the egg cracked, splitting open in fragments as the hatchling inside chirped and squealed, taking in the outside air. My heart raced as the dracling turned to me, tilting its head as it observed me. With small jumps she hopped directly into my lap, shaking the egg membrane off her wings before climbing up my side to perch on my shoulder. I heard her gentle snorts in my ear as she sniffed my hair. With a deep breath, I reached my right hand up to her tiny head. She cooed once, then pushed her snout forward, connecting with my palm. Pain ripped through me like hot fire in my veins as the mark of a dragon rider was forever burned into the palm of my hand. Her mind melded with my own, her newborn curiosity flooding my thoughts.

At the sight of Saphira and Firnen, the hatchling chirped, jumping down from my shoulder to run directly to them. I felt her joy and recognition, her instincts telling her that these were her dam and sire, respectively. I stood, making my way over to stand next to Arya Drotting and Eragon, watching the hatchling climb all over her two parents, her tail twitching with happiness and security.

"I cannot believe she hatched for me," I whispered.

Arya regarded me curiously for a moment, her slanted green eyes flashing, glancing at Eragon once. "It is fate, Vilansia. You were meant to be the rider of Firnen and Saphira's hatchling,"

Saphira hummed as the sparkling white dracling balanced on her snout, with tiny wings spread to help her balance as her mother lifted her head high above the ground.

"Fate," I tested the word on my tongue. Was there truly such a thing?

Arya offered a small smile as Eragon rested a hand on my shoulder, his brown eyes soft. "The two of you are destined for great things, of that I am sure. Both of your heritage will most certainly attest to that," I smiled at the two of them, though Eragon felt my uncertainly. "Take heart, you are still young yet, there is much for you to learn and experience," he switched to the Ancient Language. "Saphira and I will be there to guide you and your dragon, there is no need to worry,"

"As will we," Arya added, speaking for herself and Firnen. "We always have, that will never change,"

The hatchling had jumped off Saphira's snout, her wings spread tightly to help her glide back down to earth. She marched over to me, cooing at my feet. I scooped the tiny dragon up in my arms, holding her tightly against my chest and her happiness washed over my mind.

Fate. What a simple and powerful word. " _Well, little one, you were certainly unexpected, weren't you_?" I spoke with my thoughts to the hatchling. Her cyan coloured eyes peered up at me, blinking once. Through our connection, I could feel her understanding.

"Vilansia?" a voice called to me.

I shifted, forcing my eyes to focus on the figure before me. Aragorn crouched in front of me, his brows furrowed in concern. I sat up straight against the side of my dragon.

"We have been summoned to meet with the Lord and Lady. You must be quick to gather your things and wake your dragon," he stood to his full height. "I take it they wish to see us off soon,"

"Of course, my apologies," I said to him before he walked away.

I rubbed my temple, the memory fading away to the back of my mind. I placed a hand on Svellevarina's hard scales behind me, pushing my mind against hers to ease her awake. She shifted as her dreams faded away, rustling her wings against her. Svell lifted her head, her forked tongue snaking out in front of her to taste the air.

" _We are leaving_?" she asked me.

I heaved the saddle into my arms, lifting it up with me as I climbed up her legs to set it in place. " _It would seem so_ ,"

I climbed back down and tightened the belt that held my rider's blade around my waist. The fellowship was led away from the glowing city and towards the sound of a rushing river. We were met with a group of Lothlorien Elves that stood with the Lord and Lady.

Lord Celeborn regarded each of us as the group of Lorien Elves clasped soft green cloaks around our shoulders. "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes,"

Svell sniffed the cloak on my back in curiosity. Indeed, it was unlike any material that my own people possessed but that's not to say that was a particularly bad thing. It was a thick but comfortable material that reached just below my knees. It was held together by an emerald green clasp that rested at my collar bone, shaped like a curled leaf. It was certainly a handsome gift.

The Fellowship was directed to a set of three canoes that rested on the riverbank. Packs of supplies were piled in front of them. Boromir and Legolas got to work distributing everything based on who would be in what canoe. The Hobbits stood together on the riverbank until Pippin found some portions of bread, who didn't hesitate to unpack a few and begin snacking. I watched for a moment while Aragorn was motioned away from the group by Lord Celeborn. I turned my attention away, not wanting to pry on their conversation.

Svell lapped up some of the river, streams of water falling from her jaw as she scooped the liquid in her jaw and drank. The water itself was a bright blue, the riverbed made of light grey rocks. Even the outskirts of this Elven city were beautiful.

Legolas held up a tightly wrapped package of bread. "Lembas, Elvish waybread," he informed us. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man," he took a small bite of it before carefully wrapping it back up again and placing it with the rest in his canoe.

"How many did you eat, Pip," Merry asked in a hushed tone.

"Four," he replied simply. After a moment of silence, the Hobbit belched, earning a look of disproval from his cousin.

" _It would seem the young Hobbit has the stomach of a dragon_!" Svellevarina remarked fondly. This cased Pippin to grin widely with pride at what he perceived as a compliment.

The four Hobbits were beckoned away from the rest of us as Aragorn returned. He was quick to help pack up our supplies but said nothing to hint about why each of us was being called away. I decided to pay no mind. If it did not involve me there was no use muddying my mind with things that were not my business. Until Legolas instructed my dragon and me to meet with the Lord and Lady after his turn was done. I glanced at Svell briefly before making my way to the forest line of trees where the leaders of Lothlorien waited for us.

Lady Galadriel offered a smile as she extended her arm, beckoning us to follow her further. I walked beside the Lady of Light, her sparkling white gown trailing behind her in the soft grass. Lord Celeborn remained at the tree line, watching the Fellowship pack up.

"I never thought it possible for dragon riders to exist in my lifetime," she said suddenly. I peered at her through the corner of my eye. Her face was expressionless, her demeanor calm and contained as the sunlight reflected off her golden hair. "Indeed, I have experienced many of your lifetimes over. You are still so young to the world, lady Elf." Her sharp eyes met my own as she came to a stop. "Perhaps you and your dragon's presence is a sign that progress is possible. You must understand, Middle Earth's experience with dragons is not exactly a good one."

Svell snorted, drawing Galadriel's attention to her. "I mean no disrespect, o'dragon. I know your heart. You mean no harm to Middle Earth or it's people,"

"We come to protect this world's citizenry. My home has faced its own time of tyranny, no one should have to experience such hardship," I replied, my hand resting on the hilt of my blade.

She inclined her head. "Be cautious, dragon rider. Not all experiences are the same," she sighed softly. "Alas, you are here to help, this I understand and appreciate. While I cannot tell you what your fate may be here in Middle Earth, I do offer my blessing to you both."

"Elrun ono, thank you Lady Galadriel," I said with a bow.

"The journey ahead will be perilous, however. Reserve your better judgment and remember why you are here," she added.

" _We will not forget our mission, Lady of Light_ ," Svell replied.

The Elven lady regarded us for a moment before the corners of her lips lifted slightly in a tight smile. "I offer something to you now in hopes that it will be of great use," the same group of Elves that supplied the cloaks for the Fellowship stepped forward from the shadow of the trees. Whatever they carried was covered with soft cloths, hiding them from the elements and from view. "Please, take a look,"

Two Elves bowed their heads as they held out their arms to me, the two of them carrying the bundle together. Svell dropped her head so that it was just above my shoulder so she could look as well. I carefully unwrapped the cloth to reveal shining metal. As I unveiled the rest, we were able to fully see what the large object was. It was a helmet of pure white, lined with gold around the edges, shaped perfectly to fit Svellevarina for battle.

I couldn't hold back a gasp as my fingers traced the edges of the jawline. "This is a beautiful piece of work, I cannot possibly express my gratitude in the common tongue,"

Galadriel smiled. "There is no need, young one. All I ask is that you accept it with grace and trust it to protect your soul partner,"

" _I will wear this armour with great pride. Elrun ono, Lady of Light, I couldn't ask for more beautiful armour_ ," Svellevarina said to her.

"The smiths here had hoped to match your own beauty, o'dragon. Admittedly, there is nothing on this earth that could match your majesty, but I do know that this armour will protect you in any situation you may face," she paused. "The material is unique to the Elves of Middle Earth and is incredibly rare in the current era. Though, you have seen it before." She came to stand beside me as I gazed upon the white helmet in awe. "It is Elvish mithril, a sacred metal, one that can withstand the most intense of blows, comparable to dragon scales themselves,"

" _Elrun ono, Lady Galadriel. We are incredibly honored by this gift,_ " Svell replied.

"We appreciate your generosity, alfa-kona," I added.

"Come, the Fellowship mustn't waste more time here. The road ahead of you is long," her blue eyes shone as I felt her presence push against my mind. I released my barriers in a show of trust. She spoke within my mind then to both Svell and I: " _The task before you both is certainly daunting but know that you were sent here for a reason. Fate is a delicate thing and every choice you make influences it for good or ill. Take heart, you may be young but you are wise and strong. On behalf of my people, I thank you for taking up this mantle_ ,"

I let Svell reply for the both of us, as she let our emotions of gratitude and awe wash over Galadriel's mind. Her expression showed us that she understood the significance of our appreciation. The allowed the group of Elves to pack away the mithril armour in the saddlebags on Svell's back before we joined the Fellowship on the riverbank.

Soon after, we were off, Legolas, Gimli, and I in one canoe, with Boromir, Merry, and Pippin in the second. Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam took the lead up the river while Svell swam in the cool water next to them. We sped past the borders of Lothlorien as the Lord and Lady watched us go, their hands held up in farewell. I noticed the forest grow increasingly dense, the air thick and dark within the trees once we left Lothlorien, something that caused some apprehension within me.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting," Gimli said, breaking the silence, "having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Ah, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me,"

I felt Legolas shift behind me. "What was her gift?"

"I asked for one hair on her golden head. She gave me three,"

I glanced at the Elf behind me to see a smile on his face at Gimli's response. Such a gift in Alagaesia would be incredibly unlikely, due to the ability for one to manipulate the gift through magic to the detriment of the giver. I made the assumption, then, that this explained the significance of the Lady's gift to the Dwarf. Her generosity seemed to know no bounds and demonstrated her hope in us all. I continued to row, moving us along the river with the flow of the current, her voice echoing in my mind. Part of me hoped that this would not be the only chance of meeting her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from the Ancient Language:  
> Dröttning - Queen  
> Elrun ono - Thank you  
> älfakona - Elf woman


	9. Gramarye

While others may have found the days of canoeing tiresome, it did little to hinder the Hobbit's spirits. Svellevarina took this time to offer them rides on her back in the water, lifting them into the air for a moment before diving back into the water in her own form of a game. It was heartening to see Svell and them bond, and I was grateful that Svellevarina was able to keep them happy despite the sense of foreboding growing in the pit of my stomach. The four of them reminded me of the youngest of the riders in training back home, their wide-eyed view of the world the only reminder of what innocence might remain in our group. I believed that this was, at least in part, the reason that Svellevarina was so drawn to them. It was their hopeful nature that she wanted to protect, just as she would for the young riders in Alagaesia.

I had also taken this opportunity to learn more about Middle Earth from both Gimli and Legolas. The dwarf was quite happy to share many stories of his people and the grand stone kingdoms in which they resided. From what I gathered they were certainly ancient people rich with culture. I told Gimli about the Dwarves of Alagaesia, expressing the similarities that they shared. He was curious to hear about the gods and goddesses that they worshipped, though he seemed to disregard them in favour of his own. Despite that, however, he expressed interest in meeting the Dwarves of my homeland, especially when I shared how much they liked to drink.

Legolas was more reserved. I did my best to not pry too much into his personal life, as I sensed his desire for privacy. This didn't stop Svell from teasing him, however. He was incredibly good-natured about it, though, his curiosity about my dragon's behaviour outweighing any offense he might have taken otherwise.

I decided that the two of them were good company. Though time seemed to move slowly as we canoed along the river, I did not find that I was bored while talking with them.

"Tell me, Lady Elf," Gimli said as he turned in the canoe to face me. "Is it possible for Dwarves to be the riders of dragons?"

"Of course!" I replied. "There are two young dwarves who are in training in Alagaesia right now,"

"Really?" he scoffed. "Now I find that hard to believe. We dwarves do not belong in the sky, we have always been part of the rocks in the mountainside,"

"What I say is true, master dwarf. All persons of Alagaesia have the chance of becoming a rider so long as they meet the requirements,"

"Requirements?" Legolas asked from behind me.

"Indeed. We cannot have riders that are too young or too elderly. They must be true of heart, with a peaceful and focused mind," I looked towards Svellevarina, who was swimming below the surface of the river, her white scales shimmering. "My master, Eragon, and his dragon, Saphira, meet with every youngling sent to the Elvish capital city before they are accepted and given a chance to select a dragon egg,"

"Hm," Gimli grumbled. "I'd like to meet those young dwarves, I think,"

I smiled softly. "They would certainly look up to you, master dwarf,"

Our canoe pulled up beside the boat in which Boromir, Merry, and Pippin sailed. Pippin was leaning over the side in our direction, his face bright with a smile.

"Your dragon here has told us about your use of magic," Boromir said.

"Can you show us? Please!" Pippin exclaimed.

The corners of my mouth lifted in a smile. "And what did Svell tell you, exactly?"

"She said you'd do whatever we liked," the young Hobbit said matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" I glanced ahead of us where Svellevarina's shimmering head poked out of the water.

"We really would like to see what you can do, miss," Merry added. "More out of curiosity than anything, you understand,"

"I admit, my lack of understanding about your ways adds to my own curiosity," Boromir said with a raised brow.

I sent my disapproval to Svell through our mental link. It was not the way of the riders to flaunt their abilities, be it physical or magical. It was Eragon's teachings that in no way should we act above everyone else. We wanted to remain trustworthy and accessible in the eyes of others. Svell released a stream of water from her nostrils as she snorted, her only response to my objection.

I took in a deep breath. It wasn't as if I was trying to act better than the rest of the company, I was only indulging their requests, teaching them the ways of my people. There was no harm in that, right? Part of my mind recited the scorn I would likely receive from Arya Drotting anyways.

"Very well. Pay close attention now, young Hobbits," I said to them. I passed off the oar for the canoe to Gimli before I reached out my hands above the river water over the edge of the boat. I focused my energy, observing the movement and life of the water. Using the ancient language in my mind, I lifted a small ball of water from the river, lifting it up to swirl in front of Pippin's shocked expression. Merry shuffled forward to see it as well, rocking their canoe slightly. I heard Gimli release a small breath in awe in front of me. I changed the shape of the water from a ball to a small stream, letting it move in waves around the Hobbits as they spun their heads to watch. I flicked my fingers, letting some of the water splash on their faces before releasing it back into the great river. The two of them scrunched their noses as they wiped the water on their cloaks.

"I hope that was satisfactory?" I asked with a grin.

Boromir laughed. "It was entertaining, at least,"

"Thanks for showing us, miss. I hope to see more of what you can do some time," Merry said.

"Maybe one day," I replied.

"If I may," Legolas said behind me. "Could you explain how such magic works in your homeland? I have never seen such an act in my lifetime,"

I took back the oar, continuing to row with Legolas. I leaned on my right leg so that I may glance at the Elf behind me. His sharp blue eyes were focused on me, his eyebrows lifted in search of knowledge. It was an intense expression, his attention completely on me. I couldn't help but shift under his gaze.

"I would be happy to explain the magic of my people," I said. "It is an ancient source of power for my people, one that was gifted to us from our connection to dragons. It is woven into our very language that the Elves of Alagaesia speak. With the use of intention and one's personal energy, an individual can speak certain words or phrases in the ancient language to use magic. All dragon riders have the ability to use such magic but must train and study both the ancient language and their energy in order to do so without great harm. All magic comes at a cost. Just as the universe is made of balance, so is the ancient language, there is no give without take,"

"It is possible, then, for anyone to learn how to use this magic?" Legolas asked.

"Indeed. Though, the amount of training required should not be understated,"

"Could you teach us?" Pippin asked.

I paused, watching the Hobbit's eyes search my own. I could feel his enthusiasm without even reaching out with my mind. His cousin beside him was also listening intently.

Svellevarina interjected. " _It is possible for almost anyone to learn the most basic of spells_ ,"

"I want to learn!" Pippin stated.

"So do I!" Merry added.

"Very well, very well," I said. "I will teach you what I can so long as you promise to exercise patience in the process,"

"We promise," the two Hobbits said together.

I smiled at the two of them before looking ahead, dipping my paddle in the water to push us further along. I was reminded of the young riders in Alagaesia, their faces bright with joy as they cast their first spell. My heart panged with a sense of longing. I couldn't help but wonder how the riders had progressed in their training. My thoughts went to Adelina and her dragon, Kydus. The two of them were incredibly close to their final trials, the very ones that would result in their graduation if they succeeded. I had always thought that Svellevarina and I would be there to judge the trials, as we had been the ones to train the two of them from the very start. Perhaps they had already taken the trials and were now guardians of Alagaesia. So much time had passed, and I had no way of knowing how the younglings had progressed. I mentally promised myself that I would scry Eragon and Saphira as soon as I possibly could.


	10. The Breaking of the Fellowship

The predictable forest landscape along the river bank was interrupted the following day around mid-afternoon by two grand statues on either side of the river. They were much larger than even Saphira herself. Stern expressions were carved into their faces, both of them holding out their hands before them, palms facing us as if motioning those who may oppose them to halt in their presence. Gimli looked on in amazement, no doubt admiring the stonework. Stone crowns were structured atop their heads.

"The Argonath," Legolas informed me. "They are the kin of Aragorn,"

While it was hard to discern a likeness to Aragorn at such a low vantage point, there was no doubt that they all held ancient energy about them. The statues exuded power and strength, something that the ranger was quiet about showing to others. The Argonath marked the point at which the river entered a large lake, the blue water expanding in front of us. The crashing of a waterfall echoed across the waterfront.

Aragorn signaled ahead of us to pull up onto the river bank once we reached the lake, each of our canoes pushing onto the rocky riverside.

"We cross the lake at nightfall," Aragorn told us. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North,"

"Oh, yes?" Gimli questioned. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil...an impassible labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better. Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see,"

Aragorn paused in unpacking his canoe, an eyebrow raised. "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf,"

"Recover my-"Gimli grumbled in disbelief. "Recover strength? Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit,"

Pippin did not seem too concerned with Aragorn's friendly jab.

Svellevarina drew my attention to her, her scales sparkling from the water droplets that clung to them. " _While the company rests here I will do some hunting. I won't go far, there is plenty of fish within the lake_ ,"

" _Very well. Do not close your mind completely to me,_ "

She nudged my shoulder once before jumping into the air, the wind from her wings rustling our clothes and shifting the canoes slightly. I watched her skim the surface of the water in search of fish, her senses focused on the hunt. I turned away after a moment, leaving her be.

Merry and Pippin snacked on a portion of the lembas bread provided to us by Lady Galadriel with Gimli, taking full advantage of the time we had on the shore. I helped Sam set up a small cooking fire, waiting until he had set up small sticks in a pointed, circular formation before snapping my fingers together to reveal small sparks. The Hobbits watched in awe as I snapped my fingers again, releasing the magic towards the deadfall and allowing it to catch fire.

"The word for fire in the ancient language is _brisingr_ ," I told them. Pippin began chanting the word under his breath, trying his best to commit it to memory. "Take heart, that is no easy spell for beginner magicians,"

Sam leaned against a large boulder behind him, crossing his arms tight against him as he shut his eyes for a quick rest as he waited for the fire to reach proper cooking temperature.

Merry sat up from where he sat next to Pippin. "Where's Frodo?"

Sam's eyes snapped open as he scrambled onto his feet. As I looked, I noticed that both he and Boromir were nowhere in sight. I extended my mind in search of the Hobbit, but his mind was shielded from me, preventing me from finding him. I cursed myself for not maintaining surveillance. I was able to find Boromir, who was deep within the forest.

"Remain here," Aragorn said. "I will go after him," he ran into the woods, a hand resting on the hilt of his weapon.

I felt Legolas' unease rise, causing certain stress of my own. I reached out to Svellevarina, making sure that she was not too far.

The clang of metal swords colliding suddenly echoed throughout the forest, the sound easily reaching my pointed ears. There was no hesitation in Legolas as he ran into the forest after the ranger towards the sound of fighting. Gimli gathered his axe in his hands before joining the Elf.

I reached out to Svell, urging her to fly as fast as she possibly could. She acknowledged my request and I felt her drawing closer. I faced the three Hobbits, their faces scared. I knelt before them, making sure they paid attention to what I told them.

"It is imperative that you remain here. Hide if you must but do not go into the forest after us. We will return once everything is safe. Do you understand?" They nodded their heads but said nothing. "It will be okay, little ones," I stood up, letting a wave of ease wash over them from me. I noticed their shoulder relax ever so slightly before I turned and sprinted into the trees toward the sound of clanging metal and yells. The leaves that made up the treetops rustled from the wind of Svellevarina as she flew above me, following closely.

I entered a clearing in the forest where a stone structure was built on the hill, stone steps leading to a flat elevated surface. The three other members of the company were already present, fighting off the coming onslaught of orcs. Boromir, however, was not in sight, though I still sensed that he was still alive. I unsheathed my rider weapon, holding it out before me as I released a battle cry, plunging myself into the crowd of orcs. They were considerably taller than the creatures we fought in the Mines of Moria, their strength instantly noticeable. It presented a challenge, even for my speed and experience, as their thick armour proved more difficult to slice through. I made sure to take aim for areas of skin that were exposed.

With a snarl, an orc swung its weapon at my head. I ducked, swinging my blade from the left side in an arc to the right, sinking it deep into the back of its knees. I pulled the sword towards my chest, slicing through. It shrieked, falling to the ground as blood gushed out

Svellevarina roared, causing the fighting to pause as she dived down into the crowd of orcs, swinging her tail as she landed, sending those nearest her tumbling into the air. She snapped up a few in her jaws, snapping them in two as she bit down, her teeth having no trouble in piercing their armour.

"Find the halfling!" One of the orcs bellowed. "Find the halfling!"

A portion of the orcs bypassed us, running into the woods in search of Frodo. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli ran after them as I remained next to my dragon, taking on the orcs that attempted to join those that made it into the forest. A droplet of sweat ran down my forehead, and I drew upon the energy within the sparkling opal that rested within the hilt of my weapon. I extended my left hand as I cast a spell, the orcs closest to me dropping to the ground as their life left them, the remaining energy flowing into the gem on my weapon.

The sound of a horn resounded through the forest. I paused, turning towards the sound. I extended my mind to check on the status of the company. Fear and panic ripped through me. Boromir was in grave danger, and he wasn't alone. Somehow Merry and Pippin were both with him.

I ran into the forest as Svellevarina blocked the path of the orcs to me. I used my magic to kill any orcs that crossed my path as I raced towards Boromir's energy. I made it to where Legolas and Gimli were fighting an aggregation of orcs, Legolas was now making use of his daggers, his quiver of arrows empty. I swung my blade at an oncoming orc, the bloodied sword landing with a thud in its side. I pulled, letting it cut open the creature's flesh. It continued coming, thrusting it's angled weapon towards my chest. I jumped out of the way, the tip of the weapon just grazing above my collar bone near my shoulder. I hissed, clenching my teeth at the sting of the cut, extending my blade forward to stab through the orc's back. With a snarl, the orc's life left him, my weapon piercing its heart.

I gasped, as I clutched at my chest, a great pain ripping through me. I turned with my hand on my chest, looking around me. I turned, taking in the sight of Boromir further down the hill as an arrow stuck out from his chest. With a twang another arrow was released, landing in the man's stomach. He paused for only a moment before he kept on fighting, swinging at the orcs that neared him. I felt the fear of the Merry and Pippin as they watched Boromir defend them. I blocked my mind from Boromir's pain, charging forward in an attempt to reach him. Aragorn managed to first, though, taking on the orc that fired the arrows. Gimli had taken to wrestling an orc on the ground, beheading the creature with his axe. I continued to fight through the orcs, a group of them making it past Boromir and towards Merry and Pippin, sweeping them up off the ground and carrying them away. I yelled, releasing my energy to the orcs that were left here, using my magic to snap all of their necks. As they crumbled to the ground, I too fell on my knees. Boromir had fallen, three arrows protruding from his torso. Aragorn was at his side, his hand clasped tightly with Boromir's. I could feel Svellevarina's concern through our connection.

"I would have followed you, my brother, my captain, my king," Boromir said breathlessly to Aragorn. He choked slightly on his breath before his eyes focused on the trees that grew above him. His life left him at that moment, his grip on Aragorn's hand going limp.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor," Aragorn said softly before kissing his forehead. "They will look for his coming at the White Tower, but he will not return,"

Legolas stepped forward to help Aragorn carry him back towards the river. Gimli and I followed them until we reached the river bank, where Svellevarina met us. I stood next to her, relying on her for emotional strength. Boromir's body was laid within one of the canoes, his sword placed on his chest within his grip. Aragorn placed his broken horn within the canoe as well. We stood for a moment in silence before he pushed the canoe out onto the water where it was carried towards the waterfall. Svellevarina lifted her head to the sky, releasing a mournful roar. I offered a blessing for his soul, providing whatever guidance he may need to the gods that his people believed in.

Legolas grabbed hold of the remaining canoe. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern shore,"

I looked out across the lake to see the second canoe on the river bank. I could feel both Sam and Frodo, their intentions clear to me then.

Upon noticing that none of us had moved to join him, Legolas looked back to Aragorn. "You mean not to follow them,"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn said simply.

"Then this has all been in vain," Gimli said beside me. He hung his head. "The Fellowship has failed,"

"Not if we hold true to each other," Aragorn replied, looking to each of us. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light," His expression changed to one of fierce determination. "Let us hunt some orc,"

Gimli grinned wickedly. "Yes!"

Aragorn hoisted his pack over his shoulder, then took off into the forest. Gimli was quick to follow him, his grip on his bloodied axe tight.

I took a moment to ensure that the saddlebags were secured in place before wiping the gore from my weapon. I returned it to its sheath on my hip, looking out to the waterfall. My heart was heavy with loss. To feel the life leave Boromir was something no amount of training could have prepared me for. I leaned against Svell's side as I shuddered. The images of what occurred only moments before flashing before my eyes. The terror in the Hobbit's eyes as they were carried away. Oh, gods, they did not deserve this.

" _Vilansia_ ," Svellevarina said gently. " _Come, we must go after them to prevent whatever danger awaits them_ ,"

To be overcome with emotion was something I had never experienced before. Despite my Elvish nature, I could not find the words to communicate with my dragon and instead let my feelings speak for me. I felt her surprise for a moment before she forced her calm to wash over me.

A hand on my shoulder forced my attention to the world around me again. Legolas stood in front of me, concern clear on his face.

"We mustn't tarry, Vilansia," he said gently.

"Eka kenna," I replied, my voice brittle. I cleared my throat, forcing my shoulders back. "My apologies, Legolas. Come, let us catch up with the others,"

He paused a moment, giving me a knowing look. "There is no shame in having grief. This is a dark moment for the Fellowship," He looked up to Svell as if saying something to her as well. "Do not carry your sorrow with you, as there is hope yet," He squeezed my shoulder slightly before letting his hand fall back to his side. He smiled slightly, extending his left arm out to his side, gesturing for me to take to lead and catch up with the other two.

I swallowed thickly, letting Svellevarina's calm settle within me. I gave a determined nod, my jaw clenched and began to jog into the woods after the remainder of the Fellowship, Legolas close behind me. Svellevarina took to the air, remaining as close as possible to us. Boromir gave his life to protect Merry and Pippin. I would not allow his death to be in vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from the Ancient Language:   
> Brisingr - Fire  
> Eka kenna - I know


	11. Serenity, Yet Emotion

A gentle rain fell around us, cleaning the sweat from our exposed skin. In any other circumstance, the rain would have hindered us from tracking the troop of Uruk-hai, however, we had Svellevarina, who was able to follow them from far above. We did not move slower than a jog during our chase, our motivation never dimming. More often, though, I found myself offering Gimli small waves of energy so that he may continue, the week of chasing taking more of a toll on the dwarf as the days passed. I made a point to take my place at the back of the group to ensure that none of our small company fell behind.

Our pace slowed as we jogged up one of many hills, allowing me a brief moment to take in our surroundings. We had not reached the highest peak by any means, but the incline of the hill allowed for a reasonable vantage point over the landscape around us. The hills were separated by vast valleys which shot up into mountains some distance from us. The grass was thin and tall, thriving in such a landscape, however, the trampling of thick boots crushed many of the stalks ahead of us. Pieces of leather could be spotted every now and again on our path, confirming that we were, indeed, on the right track. 

Svellevarina flashed an image of a bird that joined the sky with her, it's curved beak indicating that it was a bird of prey. The rain did not seem to have an effect on the bird, nor were the winds strong enough to deter it from it's course, even from their altitude. Upon noticing Svell, the bird called out, shrill and high pitched. Circling around, it eyed her curiously, diving underneath her wings and flying below her for a moment before swooping upwards to fly alongside her. She hummed in an answer to the bird's second cry. Svell closed the images from me, the interaction now a memory for me. A curious creature, indeed, though not unintelligent by any means. I felt a small pang of longing to be in the sky with my dragon, to enjoy the feeling of the wind caressing my hair and the smell of rain from above. My place at present, however, was on the ground, my skills as a tracker needed below. With the use of my magic, I was able to maintain a connection to both Merry and Pippin, reassuring me of their well-being. The connection, at times, would fade due to the distance that the troop of orcs may have gained, but that only urged our company to push on even faster.

" _I still do not fully understand why I am unable to dive upon the orcs to secure the little ones, killing any that get in my way_ ," Svellevarina commented to all of us. This was not the first occasion of her mentioning such an idea to the four of us. 

Aragorn was quick to shut it down the first time, and did not hesitate to do so again now. " _While I do not doubt your might, dragon, my concern lies in keeping the Hobbits alive. As of now, they are not in harm's way, Saruman wants them alive. By surprising the orcs with an attack as you suggest, their actions become unpredictable and the safety of Merry and Pippin becomes uncertain to me_ ,"

" _Do not worry, your time of ripping the orcs a part will come,_ " Gimli added. " _Though, try and save some for me, eh_?" 

I felt Svellevarina's amusement. _"I make no promises, Master Dwarf,_ "

" _Bah, I would expect such a thing_ ,"

Dawn broke, the air cooling off as the sun's rays dimmed around us. It was surprisingly quiet, as if all life around us was in hiding, waiting for a moment when they might be safe again.

" _The beasts have stopped. It appears they are setting up camp for the night,_ " Svellevarina shared with the four of us. 

"Let us take this time to rest ourselves, we're no good to the Hobbits exhausted and weary," Gimli huffed. 

Aragorn came to a stop and turned to face us. "We can also take this opportunity to gain on them," 

"We cannot carry on as we have been for much longer," I replied. "It might be best to take this opportunity now. Svellevarina can notify us when the Uruk-hai are on the move,"

The man did not respond right away, instead looking out to the surrounding hills. "What say you, Legolas?" He asked after a moment.

"I will follow your direction. Though, I trust both of their judgment," the Elf replied. 

"Very well. Let us find a suitable camp and we will rest for the night, or, at least until Svellevarina notices movement from the Orcs," Aragorn decided. 

Gimli let out a sigh of relief. Our group settled behind a series of boulders on the hill side, providing some shelter should it rain. Gimli wasted no time at all in setting up his bedding and falling asleep. Legolas stood apart from the group, looking out in the darkness. He had offered to take up the first watch, of which I was to follow. Legolas showed no sign of tiring, his steps just as light and his eyes just as keen as they were when we first started off. 

I turned my gaze away from the Elf and brought it up to the sky above me. Stars glittered overhead. The constellations were completely foreign to me, another reminder of how far I was from home. A spark of curious desire ignited within me to learn the patterns of the stars here and the history behind them. During the time spent here thus far, I could feel the ancient energy within Middle Earth. No doubt the land was old. The history of each race would have had to be rich, with no end of legends and happenings.

" _How are you fairing, Svellevarina_?" I asked my dragon. 

" _Well enough. The air is cool, but the currents are strong enough. The Orcs have not begun to move out yet if that is the reason behind your asking,_ "

" _I was inquiring about your own well-being, bjartskular_ ," I replied light-heartedly. While the distance had dampened the strength of our mental connection, I faintly felt her spirits lift ever so slightly.

" _I am well, Vi. My concern lies with the Hobbits and I cannot help the anger that continues to grow. These servants of the Enemy will pay for the harm they have caused the Fellowship, of that I will make sure of_ ,"

" _The time will come in which justice shall be served. We simply must do our part_ ," 

" _Their energies are faint. I only hope we are able to reach them in time_ ," 

I paused, reflecting on what Svellevarina said. The Halflings were certainly growing weaker, my connection to them informed me of that. Being so focused on saving them I did not consider the possibility of failure. I breathed deeply, centering my mind in order to prevent my emotions from taking hold.

Svellevarina broke the silence between us. " _If their life-force grows any fainter I will take matters into my own hands. Regardless of what the ranger has said_ ,"

" _I know, Svellevarina. And if I could, I would be there by your side_ ," 

Gimli grumbled in his sleep beside me. I sat up from where I laid. Aragorn regarded me as I moved, his grey eyes illuminated from the small embers in his pipe. Light wisps of smoke curled in the air, carrying the smell of his pipe-weed. 

"How are they?" He asked me.

"They are alive. I can feel their pulsing energy as we speak," I paused. "They are losing strength, though, with each passing day,"

Aragorn inhaled sharply, his eyes cast downwards. 

"We must not abandon hope," I offered lightly.

"We must also not abandon reason," he replied before exhaling his smoke, "every choice I make, each path I lead us on, I fear is the wrong one," 

"There is no shame in having fear, Aragorn, nor are you alone in the unsettling of your heart," I looked up to the stars. "There will always be mistakes to be made, such is life," I brought my gaze back down to the earth, meeting Aragorn's eyes for a moment. "You are not alone," 

He did not reply, letting my words settle in his mind. His unease was still present, his anxiety circling in his thoughts. There was fear, also. It was hard for me to give blame, however, as I felt such things, too. With the grace of my training in Alagaesia, however, I would not allow it to overpower me. Just as the feelings of doubt clouded my mind, there was a certain knowing in that everything that had occurred had for a reason. Things were in motion just as they were supposed to be. Whatever our part was had yet to be seen, for good or ill. 

Soft humming filled the air as Aragorn packed up his pipe, using his bags as a headrest as he lay on the ground next to the smoldering fire. Before long, the humming shifted into deep inhales of breath as he fell asleep. The stars winked at me overhead, small lightning bugs danced along the grass around us. I extended my hand, allowing one to land softly on my fingertip. His light pulsed in a pattern, attracting other bugs around him. I lifted him up closer to me, looking closely at the patterns on his delicate wings. I smiled softly, lifting my hand upwards and letting the small insect fly away. There was something to be said about the beauty of the life that surrounded us. Middle-Earth was a different land than I was used to, down to the very grasses under my feet. But there was something here, a type of ancient energy that I was drawn to. 

As the quiet grew, I decided to make an attempt to contact home. I used the ancient language to withdraw water from the soft earth into a small pool beside me. I leaned over it, exhaling the words _draumr kopa_ , the images of my master in my mind. 

The water rippled in the dim firelight as the view of Eragon within the Hall on Rider Island came into focus. It appeared to be the early morning there, as the sunlight was peaking through the windows of the Hall. My master's brown eyes met my gaze as he sat upright in his chair. His face relaxed when he recognized me. 

"Kvetha, Vilansia," he said with a smile.

"Kvetha, Eragon-elda," I replied. 

He turned away, speaking to someone else in the room before returning his gaze to mine. He continued speaking in the Ancient Language. "We may speak freely now. The younglings have been excused," 

"How has their training been in our absence?" 

Eragon gave me a knowing smile. "Good. You needn't worry about them, young one. They miss you and Svellevarina, though," 

"Tell them that I miss them as well. Svellevarina and I both," 

"Of course." He paused, raising an eyebrow. "Well? Tell me, how goes your assignment?" 

I hesitated. I cast my gaze downwards, my fingers picking at the skin in my left palm. "It is a long story," I said after some time. His face softened, but Eragon remained silent. "The original task our company set out on is no longer our own. We have been divided. I currently travel with three members of the Fellowship in search of two that were captured," 

"And the others?" 

"The Ring Bearer left of his own accord, his kin went with him. Where they are now I do not exactly know, but I can feel their energy. They are alive," I winced as I ripped a fresh callous off the top of my palm, the skin underneath a fresh pink. "We have faced loss. Two members of our company have fallen thus far. I can't help but imagine there shall be more death in the days to come," 

"You are scared," he stated. It was not phrased as a question, asking if I was afraid or not. Nor was his tone judgmental or ridiculing. After a moment he added, "You have not experienced death before, to be afraid is natural. You must be careful, though, little one. To let it consume your thoughts is to let it control you. Trust in your training for guidance and your dragon for strength,"

"Thank you, Eragon-elda," I said softly. 

He nodded his head with a supportive smile. "All will be well. Before you know it both you and Svellevarina will be on the journey home," 

"I wish you could see this country. There is an energy here I have not felt before," 

He eyed me curiously for a moment. "Learn all that you can while you are there. I am certain Arya Drotting will want to transcribe all the information you obtain," 

I chuckled. "I know she will. It might be best to start recording everything now, else I'll be writing for years to come," 

"That may be wise," Eragon said, his tone light. 

Before either of us could continue speaking, Eragon's attention was stolen away by the sound of the wooden doors of the Hall slamming open. I could hear shouting as someone approached the scrying mirror before Eragon, his lips pulled tight and brows furrowed in what appeared to be a disapproving glare, however, I knew better in that he was trying to hide a smile. 

Adelina jumped into view, her eyes wide with excitement. "Master Vilansia!" 

I could not hide my smile, replying in the common tongue, I said: "Hello, Adelina. It is good to see you," 

"Everyone was saying that you had scryed Master Eragon-elda. It had been so long since we heard anything, I didn't believe them," 

"Well, there is something to be said for confirming things yourself," I replied, causing her to beam from the appraisal. 

"How are you, Master? Have you fought any battles yet?" She asked. 

"I am well, dragon rider, thank you. I hope that you have not been distracted from your training by thinking about my own doings," 

Adelina faltered. "No, no, not distracted, exactly. I just wondered, Master. I hoped everything was going well. As I said, it's been a while since that update from Murtagh," 

Eragon rested a hand on the young human's shoulder. "There is no harm in wondering, rider, but you must exercise patience. You would have heard about Vilansia's well being soon enough," 

She bowed her head to him. "My apologies, Master," she lifted her head up, glancing back to me. "But I did want to see and speak with her myself," 

"I must admit that it warms my heart to see you again, however briefly," I said. "May I ask a favour of you, young rider?"

"Of course, Master!" 

"I ask that you do not worry about me. Focus on your training, keep up your efforts. I wish to see your graduation when I return," 

Adelina bowed, her eyes bright. "I won't disappoint you, Master. I will have my training complete by the time you are back, just you see," 

"We certainly will. Say hello to the other riders for me," 

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, ebrithil," Adelina said with a smile before leaving the Hall. 

Eragon shook his head slowly with a soft chuckle. "She has not stopped asking about you since Murtagh and Thorn updated us on your well being. The favour you have asked of her will certainly push her," 

"I have always had faith in her. She had been a worthy apprentice until I took my leave of Alagaesia," 

"And she still is," Eragon agreed. "Alas, my duties ask me to wish you farewell. I appreciate your time scrying me, Arya will be pleased to hear that you are doing well. I know that she would like to hear from you herself, though," 

I rubbed the torn callous on my hand. "I will. When I am of stronger mind," 

He paused. "She may have high expectations, but she will understand, iet dautr," 

"I will scry her," 

"Nen ono weohnata, Vilansia Dröttningu. Farewell for now, un atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr,"

"Elrun ono, iet breoal. Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono," I ended the spell, the image of Eragon's hand raised, palm facing me in farewell shimmering on the surface for a moment before the water spilled back into the Earth. 

The fire had diminished with no one attending to it, the embers glowing faintly. With a flick of my hand, the fire ignited once more. As I stood, I took in my surroundings. The night was less dark now, informing me that some time had passed now. I picked up my rider blade, tightening the belt around my waist. Making my way around the two sleeping members of our company, I went in search of Legolas to relieve him of his watch. 

My spirits were lifted now that I had spoken with Eragon. He always held calm wisdom about him, and I trusted him with any fears that possessed me. Eragon-elda was a strict teacher, but an understanding one, and was willing to listen. Seeing Adelina, too, brightened my mood. She had grown since I had left, especially to my Elvish eyes. I trusted that her training was progressing as it should.

I found Legolas crouched on top of a boulder overlooking a steep valley. He turned as I approached, his tight grip on his bow relaxing as he recognized me. 

"Ganga, rest. I have re-lit the fire, it will last for the rest of the night," I said to him. 

He stepped down from his point on the boulder, bowing his head. "Thank you, Vilansia. All appears to be quiet, though the darkness of night can cover many things. Be wary," 

"I appreciate the warning. Have faith älfa fricai, nothing will escape my watch," I glimpsed up at the stars. "Not even the changing light of the stars," 

He peered at me for a moment, a curious glint in his eyes, before he smiled ever so slightly. "Indeed, nothing shall elude you," 

And with that, he made his way back to the softly lit camp, leaving me with the quiet of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from the Ancient Language:  
> Bjartskular - Brightscales  
> Kvetha - Greetings  
> -elda - honorific of great praise, gender-neutral  
> Dröttning - Queen  
> Atra esterní ono thelduin, ebrithil - Let good fortune rule over you, master  
> iet dautr - my daughter  
> Nen ono weohnata - As you will  
> Dröttningu - Princess  
> Atra ono waíse sköliro fra rauthr - May you be shielded from misfortune  
> Elrun ono - Thank you  
> iet breoal - my family   
> Atra guliä un ilian tauthr ono - Let luck and happiness follow you   
> Gánga - Go   
> älfa fricai - Elf friend


	12. Fangorn Forest

Our company had an early start the next morning, as both Aragorn and Gimli rose before the morning sun. This also gave us a chance to gain on the Uruk-hai, as according to Svellevarina's surveillance they had not started moving again until the light of the sun reached them in the valley. The wind was with us, pushing us forward. 

"Their pace has quickened," Aragorn said as he rested against the ground, his ear pressed tightly to the grass. "They must have caught our scent," He sprang back up on his feet, beckoning us forward again as he ran ahead. 

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas urged. 

The dwarf jogged on behind the two of them, just ahead of me. "Three days and nights pursuit," he panted. "No food, no rest, and no sign of quarry but what bare rock can tell," I gave him a surge of my energy, allowing him to quicken his pace. 

I could feel Svellevarina far above us, though she was careful to stay hidden among the highest clouds in the daylight. Her proximity was yet another encouragement that we were getting closer to our target. 

The ranger stopped suddenly, crouching down and picking something up from the trampled grass. I first thought that he was examining one of the many pieces of discarded leather, as there was a fair amount of debris that marked the passing through of the Uruk-hai. Whatever he held shone in the light, though, and as I looked from behind Gimli, I recognized the green brooch that matched the rest of the company. 

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn said as he grasped the brooch tightly in his hand. 

"They may yet be alive," I heard Legolas comment softly. 

"Less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn stood. "Come," he ran onward.

"Come, Gimli!" Legolas called. "We're gaining on them!"

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We Dwarves are natural sprinters, very dangerous over short distances," Gimli grumbled as I jogged beside him. A small smile met my lips. 

" _Think of the journey as a series of short sprints then, my friend_ ," Svellevarina said to the two of us. 

The absurdity of her comment caused me to laugh, throwing my head back as I did. Gimli chuckled beside me, his grin wide. Legolas paused, turning in his stride to look behind him at the two of us. I sighed as I finished laughing, focusing again on the path ahead of me. I caught Legolas' smile before he looked ahead once more. 

We climbed another hill, one that overlooked an expanse of flat land. Clusters of boulders were grouped together down the other side of the hill until they met with the grassland. Aragorn came to a stop. 

"Rohan, home of the horse-lords," he said once Gimli and I caught up with them. "There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, set its will against us," 

Legolas was ahead of the rest of us, peering out from a rock that jutted out on the hillside. 

Aragorn called out to him. "Legolas! What do your elf-eyes see?" 

"The Uruks turn northeast," he informed us. "They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman," Aragorn cursed under his breath.

As I scanned the grassland before us, I spotted a group of horse riders galloping in our direction away from where the Uruk-hai were heading. They did not bear the markings of Saruman. Instead, their equipment was made of emerald greens, earthy yellows, and browns. 

"These must not be servants of the Enemy," I said aloud. 

Aragorn followed my gaze, his back straightening. The sound of hoofbeats on the hard ground reached my pointed ears. As they galloped ever closer to us, Aragorn beckoned us down the hill. We paused behind one of the final clusters of boulders as the riders rode past us, the horses kicking up clumps of dirt and grass. When the last horse and rider had gone by, Aragorn strode out into view.

"Riders of Rohan!" He shouted. "What news from the Mark?" The leader of the group released a cry, extending his hand forward, leading the riders back towards the four of us. 

My dragon shot out from behind the clouds above us, her wings pulled tight against her as she dived down towards us. Several of the oncoming horses reared at the sight of her, with many more tossing their heads and flaring their nostrils. Svellevarina extended her wings, allowing the air to catch under their velvety leather, her talons digging into the earth as she landed behind us. She did not relax as she landed, her lips pulled back to bare her teeth as she growled.

The riders changed pace as they released a series of cries. They arranged themselves in an attack formation, their spears were pointed forward as they charged. I stepped back, closer to my dragon as the horse riders galloped towards her, spearheads glinting in the sunlight.

" _They mean to attack me_ ," Svellevarina snarled.

I withdrew my weapon without a second thought, looking all around me as the riders surrounding us. The other three men turned, taking in the sight of Svell and I and the oncoming riders. I saw the recognition in Aragorn's eyes, and he leaped to stand beside me, his hands held up, palms facing outwards.

"Lower your weapon," he whispered to me. "We cannot give them a reason to attack,"

"They are attacking as we speak!" I exclaimed.

His eyes did not leave the onslaught of horse riders. "Trust me, my friend. Relax,"

I glared at the man beside me, almost in disbelief. Legolas and Gimli came to stand on the other side of me, their hands held up as well. Svellevarina shifted behind us, wings rustling. I looked to Legolas as I dropped my shoulders.

He offered the smallest of smiles and a nod of his head. "It's all right, Lady Vilansia,"

The horse riders had us completely encircled now. I returned my blade into its sheath with a heavy sigh, though I refused to remove my grip from its hilt.

" _Be ready for anything, Svell_ ," I said to my dragon. 

The riders had surrounded us in a tight circle, their sharp spears pointed towards us. The leader of their group walked his horse forward as he regarded us. His pointed helm shone in the sunlight, the lightly coloured hair on its peak flowing down behind him. His own golden hair was tousled from long periods of riding, though it shone in the sunlight. His eyes widened at the sight of Svellevarina, and as he stared, she hissed, causing him to falter ever so slightly.

"What business does a company of your make have in Riddermark? Speak quickly!" The golden-haired rider demanded.

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine," Gimli replied smugly.

The rider's gaze sharpened on him as he dismounted, his chin held high as he strode closer to Gimli. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground,"

With swift movements, Legolas loaded his bow, pulling it back and taking aim at the leader. "You would die before your stroke fell,"

The riders that surrounded us pushed their spears further toward us, their grips tightening as they readied for an attack. My hand fell to the weapon at my side.

Aragorn held up his hands, his palms facing the leader of the horse riders. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. The she-elf is Lady Vilansia, the dragon is her companion. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king,"

The leader regarded us for a moment. "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," he removed his helm, tucking it under his arm. The riders that surrounded us lifted their spears, the tension easing slightly. "Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company is those loyal to Rohan, and for that, we are banished." His eyes flashed as he stepped closer to Aragorn. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets,"

"We are no spies," Aragorn was quick to reassure him. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive,"

"The Uruks are destroyed," the man said as he peered at Aragorn curiously. "We slaughtered them during the night,"

"But there were two Hobbits with them, did you see two Hobbits?" Gimli interjected.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes," Aragorn clarified.

The man shook his head. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," He pointed behind him to a heavy smoke billowing upwards some distance from us.

Gimli's eyes went wide. "Dead?"

"I am sorry," the man said gently as he looked to each of us. He turned, releasing a high whistle. "Hasufel! Ared!" Two horses trotted forward, their saddles empty. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters," Their eyes were sad, and their heads were carried low. After handing off the reigns, the man mounted his own steed. "Farewell. Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It is forsaken in these lands," He lifted his helm back on to his head and shouted to his company, urging them onward.

I spun on my heels and jogged to Svellevarina's side. She crouched, allowing me to climb up into the saddle. Aragorn called out to me, but I paid little mind. I was focused on finding the Halflings, any request he had for secrecy was no longer any concern of mine.

"Lady Vilansia," Legolas now shouted.

I paused in my adjustments of the leg straps within the saddle, looking down to him, my jaw tight.

"Lady Vilansia," he repeated with a softer tone. "Do you sense the Halflings? Are our suspicions true?"

Gimli had walked closer to hear what I had to say, his eyes bright with worry. In truth, it had been some time since I could feel the energy of either Merry or Pippin. Since late in the night, which I now assumed was around the time the Riders of Rohan had made their attack. There was an emptiness where I had once felt them, something that had built up until there was nothing to track. It was not sharp and sudden like Boromir's passing had been, leading me to think that the two Hobbits had faced a length of suffering. I could not tell them my true thoughts, what I was led to believe. I could not bear watching it break them further.

I sighed, rolling back my shoulders. I forced a tight smile. "Their energy is faint. I do not know for certain what may have happened, but they are surely still alive,"

Gimli let out a cry of glee, raising his fist up. Aragorn mounted the chestnut next to him, his eyes were hopeful. Legolas hesitated, examining me for a moment before taking his place on the white gelding.

Svellevarina did not wait for the horses to obtain a head start, jumping into the air, pumping her wings with great strength to reach the billowing dark smoke ahead of us. My grip was tight on the neck spike just above the saddle, despite the even flight path. There was something bitter and rotten about being dishonest with the three of them. After our time together there was certainly trust and companionship built between us all, and I could not help but feel as though I was betraying that. I was inwardly thankful that my native tongue, the Ancient Language, only allowed for one to speak the truth.

Svellevarina snarled as the burning pile of bodies came into view, the smell of torched death carried with the black smoke. I sat forward in the saddle, scanning the ground below. Indeed, the Riders of Rohan slaughtered the group of Uruk-hai, their bodies hewn and scattered around the burning pile. I lifted my left arm to my face, using the sleeve to cover my nose.

My dragon's frustration grew. " _I cannot see any sign of them_ ,"

I rested my free hand on the side of her neck. " _Perhaps I could find something if I were closer. Let us land and I will do what I can_ ,"

She said nothing in response, her anger and fear dominating her thoughts. She tipped her left wing downward, drifting in a spiral towards the ground. I released myself from the saddle and jumped down once her talons dug up the earth. Svellevarina dipped her head, smelling the trampled grass in search of the Hobbit's scent. I kept my eyes focused on the ground as she did. Dark blood stained the grass, pieces of metal and leather were scattered. There were many different prints and tracks, mostly of Orcs and horses, a few of Men. None, however, were of Hobbit make.

My attention turned to the sound of hoof-beats approaching Svell and me. The three men dismounted and did their part to survey the area. Gimli had taken to digging through the smoldering pile, picking through what he could. I watched as he pulled out a small piece of burnt leather, the former green leaves tarnished with ash.

"It's one of their wee belts," he murmured.

In a fit of desperate frustration, Aragorn kicked at an Orc helm, releasing a hoarse yell as he fell to his knees. He held his head in his hands.

I went to the Dwarf's side, holding out my hand. He placed the belt in my palm, watching with sad eyes as I stepped away from the burn pile. Svellevarina loomed over me as I clasped the leather tightly, holding it against my chest. I closed my eyes, focusing my energy, and released a tracking spell in search of any sign of them, anything that might lead to answers, even if it was what I dreaded to hear.

There was a flicker of energy, a small spark of life that flared up, then dimmed once more, yet this time it did not disappear. I let out a small gasp as I let my mind explore the energy further. The belt belonged to Merry, he had discarded it intentionally. Images of the last things Merry saw before he unclasped the belt flashed in my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter in an attempt to see his point of view more clearly. The Halfling was running, weaving around the fighting Orcs and Men. Pippin was there in front of him. The gnashing face of an Orc came into view as it grabbed hold of Merry's belt. There was a shout from Pippin and Merry pulled at the clasp, letting it fall from his waist. Then all was black.

My eyes snapped open. The others were all staring at me intently. I looked down at the belt within my grasp. "They're alive,"

"What? How? What happened to them?" Gimli sputtered.

Svellevarina lifted her head, looking towards the dark and impending forest. The same images that illuminated in my mind had also been in hers. " _They escaped into the safety of the trees before us. There is old magic there, something within that prevents us from knowing where the Halflings have made off to_ ,"

"Fangorn?" Gimli clarified. "What madness drove them there?"

Aragorn turned toward the dark and gnarled trees, his shoulders set. He remained silent as he broke away from the rest of us, jogging into the forest. Legolas wasted no time in following after the ranger, his blue eyes narrowed with determination. Gimli's face fell as he looked into the trees. I rested a hand on his shoulder, passing Merry's belt back to him.

He sniffed once as he looked down at it. After tucking it safely away in his pants pocket, he released a heavy breath, gripping his axe tightly. With heavy steps, the Dwarf followed after the other two men. I followed after him, pausing to make sure that Svellevarina was able to accompany us. It was a tight fit, and she was forced to fold her wings tight against her as she forced her way into Fangorn Forest. To my eyes, though, it seemed as if the forest was allowing her entry, lifted their branches up and away to provide my dragon enough room to enter. I understood then what had caused Gimli's unease. The forest was most certainly aware of our presence.

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn was crouched low to the ground, his fingertips resting on the soft upturned dirt in front of him.

Gimli shuffled closer to Legolas. "The air is so close in here,"

"The forest is old, very old," Legolas replied. "Full of memory...and anger," The branches creaked around us despite the lack of wind, the sound echoing seemingly in response to one another. "The trees are speaking to each other,"

"Gimli!" Aragorn glared at the Dwarf. "Lower your axe,"

He raised his hands up defensively.

"They have feelings, my friend," Legolas said. "The Elves began it, waking the trees, teaching them to speak,"

"Talking trees," Gimli said in disbelief. "What do trees have to talk about except the consistency of squirrel droppings?"

I looked up to the branches above us. "They have lived a long life as it is, much longer than you or your forefathers. I imagine there is much to talk about,"

At present, they were likely speaking about us, wondering what our purpose was and how long we would be traversing through their woods. They continued to creak and groan as Aragorn led us onward.

" _I wonder if they might speak with us_ ," Svellevarina said to me. Her mood had lightened ever so slightly since discovering that Merry and Pippin were still alive and not incredibly far from us. She still held worry, as did I, but the relief we had was far greater.

" _I very much would like to try and communicate with them through the Ancient Language_ ," I replied. " _Part of me wonders if it would have any effect on them, though_ ,"

" _It is an ancient forest_ ,"

I let my hand rest on the bark of a nearby tree, a small smile resting on my lips. The air was indeed close, as Gimli had mentioned. To me, though, it was a comforting closeness in likeness to a soft blanket wrapped around one's shoulders: a welcome feeling.

I felt the energy around us shift, then, just as Legolas spoke to Aragorn in a hushed tone, striding forward, loaded bow in hand. The rest of us followed the Elf as he stopped behind a large, gnarled tree.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas whispered, his eyes focused.

Aragorn quietly withdrew his sword. "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us,"

" _Not if I tear out his throat first_ ," Svellevarina lowered herself close to the mossy ground, preparing to pounce.

"We must be quick," Aragon added.

There was a heavy silence as if the very forest was holding its breath. The Man led us out from behind the tree, but we were immediately blinded by pure white light, no doubt meant to derail our attack. I closed my eyes, bringing my focus to forming the words of my chosen spell. To my dismay, however, my voice was gone. I was muted. My eyes snapped open and I watched as my dragon was thrown back by a seemingly invisible force. Svellevarina snarled as she slammed against a tree, sliding to the ground. I was frozen in place, unable to help the others who were disarmed as well.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," the figure said within the bright light.

"Where are they?" Aragorn shouted.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect," There was a change in the White Wizards voice, though only slightly. The light dimmed partly. "Does that comfort you?"

The magic that held me silent in place was released, and I fell forward. Legolas caught my arm before I hit the ground, holding me up. I found my balance again, mind racing with potential spells that might work against this foe without drawing his attention. Something that might eliminate this blinding light.

" _Vilansia, wait,_ " Svellevarina said.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded.

The light dimmed until it was no more, and none other than Gandalf robed in white stepped forward, his gaze soft.

"It cannot be," Aragorn murmured as he faltered backward.

Legolas fell to his knees beside me, bowing his head. "Forgive me, I mistook you for Sauroman,"

"I am Sauroman," Gandalf replied, both hands on his pearl white staff. "Or, rather, Sauroman as he should have been,"

"You fell," said Aragorn, confused.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done,"

"Gandalf?" Aragorn asked, still uncertain.

"Gandalf? Yes, that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey, that was my name,"

"Gandalf!" Gimli chuckled.

"I am Gandalf the White and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide," 


	13. Under the Moon and Stars

"One stage of the journey is over, another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed," Gandalf said to the five of us as he led us through the forest.

"Edoras? That is no short distance," Gimli exclaimed.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan," Aragorn informed the Wizard. "It goes ill with the king,"

"Yes. And it will not be easily cured," Gandalf replied.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested," the trees around Gimli creaked and groaned in discontent. "I mean charming! Quite charming forest!" he quickly finished.

Gandalf stopped in his tracks, turning towards the Dwarf. "It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains,"

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," Aragorn said, smiling. "You still speak in riddles,"

Gandalf chuckled. "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong,"

"Strong?" Gimli's eyes were wide. "Oh, that's good," he shifted uncomfortably.

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf," Gandalf said as he continued leading us on. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be,"

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one," Gimli grumbled to himself as he trudged forward.

" _It brings my rider and I great relief that you have returned, Islingr,_ " Svellevarina said for the both of us as the Wizard led us out of the forest.

He took a deep breath of the fresh air with a small smile. "It is indeed good to be back, o' dragon. But the journey is far from over, there are many challenges ahead," He faced Svellevarina and I. "Alas, let us worry about the present. We must not delay. Edoras is in desperate need," Gandalf whistled three high, clear notes that echoed across the plains before us.

A whiny answered, and the galloping of hooves drew near. I spotted three horses in total, the same two that the Riders of Rohan had gifted to us, and a third that led them towards us. Its stride was strong, its hide a bright white, and its neck was held high as it neared.

"That is one of the Mearas," Legolas said in awe, "unless my eye is cheated by some spell."

"Shadowfax," Gandalf informed us as the white steed tossed his mane before us, flaring his nostrils as he eyed Svellevarina. "He is Lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers,"

" _A proud beast, indeed_ ," Svellevarina said to me as I climbed up into the saddle, tightening the leg straps and securing my weapons for flight.

"We must cover as much distance as we can," Gandalf said to everyone once we were all placed in our respective saddles. Shadowfax pawed at the grass, eager to be off and racing the wind. "Dragon and Rider, stay close," and with that, he urged the stallion forward, leading the other two horses and their riders.

Svellevarina watched them for a moment. There was no point in rushing to take flight, as she would be able to overtake them without effort, great horse lord or not.

To be in the air with my dragon again for the purposes of travel was something I had greatly missed. I couldn't help a slight ache of longing whenever I went too long without flying with Svell, and the relief when I finally did was unmistakable. At present, Svellevarina was weaving in and out of clouds, tiny water droplets clinging to her scales as she broke through their moisture. I lifted my hands in the air, letting my fingers dig through the coldness of the clouds. She tipped her right wing suddenly, causing us to spin in a circle until we were upright again. The suddenness of it caused me to cry out in laughter as I returned my grip to the neck spike in front of me. Pumping her wings downward, Svellevarina brought us higher until we were above the clouds. If my dragon had not sparkled she would have blended in completely to the pure white that surrounded us. She straightened her wings, gliding for a moment. I took a deep breath, knowing what she had planned. Svell glanced back at me in the saddle, a glint in her cyan eye before she brought her attention forward again and tucked her wings against her body tightly.

We teetered in the air for only a second before the force of the earth was bringing us downward with increasing speed. I ducked myself in the saddle to ease the air resistance, though the wind still stung my face. Everything was a blur around us as Svellevarina dived. As we breached the lowest level of clouds, her wings snapped open, catching the air underneath them and sending us forward with all the built-up momentum that we had gained. Svellevarina twisted and turned, weaving through the clouds. I leaned my body with her movements as I felt her shift under me.

Eventually, she slowed, as in that short time we had gained considerable distance over the rest of our company. Circling back, Svellevarina flew under the clouds until we spotted the three horses and their riders. I relaxed in the saddle, straightening my back as I sat up. My heart still racing from the speed at which we were racing the wind. I watched the sky around me as the hue shifted to a soft purple. The clouds carried the colours of the setting sun and Svellevarina's scales were tinted with the very same oranges, pinks, and purples.

" _Mighty dragon and rider, come down from the sky. We shall gather our strength tonight and carry on when the moon is at her peak_ ," Gandalf said to the both of us.

Svell took her time coming to a landing, wanting to take advantage of our time together in the sky. Aragorn already had a fire started when we finally reached the ground and Gimli was digging into a portion of his food reserves. I slid down Svellevarina's leg, then stood next to the fire to take in the warmth.

"I can take watch," I suggested.

"Ah, my thanks Lady Elf," Gimli said between mouthfuls. "I must admit, the day of riding has me spent. I don't believe I belong on horseback,"

I smiled softly. "Be sure to get as much rest as you can,"

"Truly, for we may only rest a few hours under the cover of moonlight," Gandalf added.

Gimli grumbled under his breath and shoved the remaining food back in his pack before rolling over and shoving the bag under his head.

Aragorn lit his pipe, eyes focused on the crackling fire. He and Gandalf spoke in hushed voices as Gimli's began to snore. I stepped away, allowing them some privacy, walking a short distance from the fire, and sitting cross-legged in the cold grass. Looking up into the sky, the constellations of Middle Earth were laid out before my Elvish eyes. I turned as I heard someone approach to meet Legolas' gaze. He sat beside me, looking out into the darkness surrounding us. My eyes fall back up to the glittering sky.

"Every day my dragon and I spend here, the more it surprises me that I never knew of Middle Earth. All the years we spent training and studying..." I trailed off, bringing my gaze to the rolling plains in front of us. My fingertips traced the blades of grass at my side. "Your country is beautiful," I concluded.

"The land most certainly is a blessing to her people," Legolas replied after a moment.

I leaned back on my elbows, uncrossing my legs to extend them in front of me. "It is an honor for Svell and I both to be here. Though, I can't help but worry about the reaction to my dragon from this kingdom of men. Do you know much about Edoras and its people?"

Legolas met my eyes. "I cannot surely say what will happen when we reach Edoras, for that, I suggest consulting Mithrandir. There are many who hold great respect and trust in him, I believe that if he affirms the reason for you and your dragon's presence it will ease the concern of Men,"

I sighed. I could only hope that he was right and that Gandalf did in fact hold enough status to sway the judgment of the people of Rohan.

"Though, there may be some who refuse to believe that a dragon in all of Svellevarina's glory exists. I find myself in disbelief at times," Legolas added affably.

Laughing softly, I replied: "I will concede that she is dazzling if you forgive my bias. Luckily she has fallen asleep, or she may have swept you up with great affection for the praise,"

He turned to look in the direction of the others around the fire a short distance behind us, confirming that Svellevarina was, in fact, asleep.

"It would be wise for anyone in a dragon's company for any given amount of time to earn their favor," Legolas said.

"Then you are very wise indeed with the high praise you have offered,"

He smiled softly. "Wise, maybe, but not fortunate. The recipient of my praise is asleep!"

"Perhaps I will pass along what was said," I replied in jest.

"Well, you would most certainly have my thanks, Lady Vilansia,"

I shook my head with a light chuckle as I sat up. "Please, just call me Vilansia,"

He did not reply and merely shifted his gaze to the darkness once more, the soft smile still present. We sat quietly like this for the next while, watching the darkness before us, our pair of Elvish senses keen.

Not much time passes afterward before Gandalf tasked Aragorn with waking Gimli and called the two of us back over. With a whisper in the Ancient Language, I put out the fire. I placed myself in the saddle on Svellevarina's back, taking my time in tightening the straps that secured me in place. Svell took to the air, keeping her wings taunt to glide above the three horses and their riders. The Wizard led our company on through the remainder of the night, his pace only quickening as the moon faded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from the Ancient Language:  
> Islingr - Illuminator, light-bringer


	14. Diplomacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there, quick note! whatever has been included within these { } brackets are direct translations in the Ancient Language of the sentence(s) directly before it. normally you can find translations of words at the end of each chapter, but I think this method works a little better for the dialogue of this particular chapter. that said, there are some single words at the end that don't have direct translations in squiggly brackets. if it's confusing, or you have any questions, don't hesitate to leave a comment, I love hearing from you guys! enjoy!

As the sun rose the following morning, Shadowfax slowed to a stop, stamping his hooves. The two horses halted on either side of their proud leader.

Before us was a large hill upon which several wooden buildings stood in a rather dim comparison to the grand hall on the peak. It was the only building atop the hill, grand steps led up to the entrance.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf said to us. "There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here,"

Svellevarina landed on the soft grass behind the four of them, her scales sparkling in the sun. I looked to the White Wizard. "I wonder if you have any instruction for Svellevarina and myself, Islingr."

He paused, glancing to the city of Edoras and back to my dragon and I. "Indeed, I think it best for the both of you to wait to enter the city. Once the King has been released from Saruman's clutches I will send for you,"

Svellevarina snorted, shaking her head. " _And why is it my rider and I must hide away_?"

"I do not mean to demean the both of you," Gandalf quickly replied. "My intention is to keep Saruman from confirming your existence. I imagine he has suspicions, however, the longer we can keep you both from him the better. Your presence is not something to be taken lightly and I mean that will the most respect, glorious one,"

I couldn't help but smile to myself, he certainly had a way with words, and his flattery of Svell was sure to not go unnoticed by her. I leaned forward in the saddle. "We understand. Go, make haste, the people of Rohan cannot wait. And good luck,"

"Stay hidden as best you can, dragon and rider," Aragorn said to us.

" _And stay safe, all of you_ ," Svellevarina replied gently.

Shadowfax tossed his mane and reared. My eyes rested on each of the company, falling to Legolas last. He dipped his head in a nod before urging his horse forward to catch up with Aragorn and Gandalf. Gimli turned and lifted his hand to Svell and me. As they rode further away, I cast a simple protection spell that would alert me if anything posed a threat to them.

Svellevarina used this time to hunt for herself, being sure not to stray too far from where I had sat in the grass. I was cross-legged, my palms pressed against the ground on either side of me. With a deep inhale, I closed my eyes, releasing my energy into the ground below me. There was so much life surrounding me and with each breath, I connected with something new. This land was old, and the otherwise unnoticed plants, insects, and animals were just as interconnected as the people of Middle Earth.

My meditation was broken as the feelings of sharp pins in my mind alerted me that the rest of our company was in danger. My eyes snapped open as I stood, tightening the belt that held my blade. Svell was getting closer and all I could do was wait until she arrived before I rushed to help them.

Just as quickly as it had happened, the signal of danger was gone. My brows furrowed in confusion. What had happened? They were all right, my magic told me that no one in the group was harmed, but surely if Sauroman's influence caused those of Rohan to attack it wouldn't be over so quickly. I shifted my weight as I picked at the calloused skin of my palm. If only I was simply there to help them against whatever faced them.

The wind from Svellevarina's wings shifted my brown hair as she landed. " _Quickly now_!"

" _This is quite strange, Svellevarina. I can't feel the danger any longe_ r,"

Svell's tail twitched as she peered at me. " _Should we take that chance? I felt it just as clearly as you did_ ,"

Her point did not go unnoticed. If they were attacked and faced danger in any capacity, would it be right to not help them? I answered my own question by climbing into the saddle, readying my weapon, and holding on to Svellevarina tightly as she took off with great speed.

The city of Edoras was before us. Wooden buildings stood at the base of the hill, following it up until the peak, where the Golden Hall proudly stood. There was a wooden wall built around the hill as a form of defense, though there were no guards protecting its gate. Instead, a crowd of people were gathered before the steps of the great Hall, Gandalf's white robes standing out immediately, bringing my attention to the rest of the company. A disheveled man broke through the crowd of people, yelling as he pushed his way through. No one seemed overly concerned with this man, though, as all eyes were on a bent figure, robed in furs standing next to Aragorn.

As Svellevarina passed under the sun, the shadow of her figure drifted over the people of Rohan. Shouts and screams filled the air as the citizens scattered back to their homes. Svellevarina changed course, lifting us higher into the air as a row of archers took aim. I heard the voices of Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Gandalf as they spoke to the captains of Rohan's army and their king. The barrage of arrows did not cease, however, and I relied on magic to deflect those that came too close.

Gandalf's voice echoed in our minds: " _Take leave of the city, the panic is too great. Let me speak with the king about you both, but do put some distance between yourselves and Edoras_!"

 _"I could sense you were in danger not that long ago, we only wish to ensure your safety_ ," I replied.

" _The only danger we face is the king ordering an attack on you and your dragon_!" There was a pause. " _Have faith, rider. The menace of Rohan has been subdued for now, though it will surface again_ ,"

More shouts and clattering of chainmail reached my pointed ears. I leaned to my right in the saddle, peering over Svellevarina's shoulder. Groups of soldiers were organizing themselves within the city walls, the faces of their captains pointed towards the sky as they attempted to discern our direction. The citizens had scattered. Mothers clung to their children as they ran to their homes in hopes of gaining protection.

" _Go_ ," Islingr said once more. " _We will speak to the king and his people_ ,"

Svellevarina continued her climb upwards, using the dense clouds to cover her sparkling scales. She continued in the direction that we had initially come, returning us to the spot where the company had parted ways with us.

 _"I never would have supposed that I would be shot at by a city of Men_ ," Svellevarina commented.

I slid down her left side before answering. " _Middle Earth's history with dragons is likely quite different from our own. We must be patient_ ,"

" _Surely they know that if I truly meant them harm their city would be nothing but flame_ ," she snorted.

" _Please, Svellevarina_ ,"

She remained silent as her head rested against the ground, her eyes focused ahead of her. With a sigh, I sat beside her, my back leaning against her left shoulder, and watched the clouds drift above us.

The sound of hoofbeats broke me out of my meditation. I stood, looking out towards the plains, and spotted the horse and rider. Svellevarina lifted her neck once he reached us and dismounted.

" _I hope you have brought good news, Legolas_ ," Svellevarina said.

"I shall leave the determining of the nature of this news up to your own discretion, o'dragon," he replied with a slight bow of his head. Turning to me, he continued: "Theoden King calls for an audience with you,"

"And Svellevarina?" I asked.

"She must remain here until an understanding can be reached," the smallest of smiles reached his lips. "You two managed quite the furor, it would be best to introduce you both separately,"

I looked to Svellevarina. " _Well, iet evarína? Hvat ach ono threyja? Weohnata Eka eitha laust ono? {Well, my star? What do you desire (want)? Will I go (leave) without you?_ }".

She grumbled as she shifted her weight to be more comfortable. " _You have always been like Eragon-elda in diplomacy_ ," Svell dipped her head, nudging my chest with her snout. " _Eka weohnata sitja, thae flauga nen ono bidja {I will stay (remain), then fly as you ask (cry_ )".

I rested my hand on the underside of her lower jaw for just a moment before climbing into the saddle behind Legolas. He spoke to the horse in gentle words I did not understand but caused the horse to surge forward towards the city. The sudden movement upset my centre of balance, and I quickly threw my arms around Legolas' middle to maintain my seat in the saddle. This was quite different from flying.

Legolas patted the side of the horse's neck a few times, which caused it to slow his pace. I relaxed, loosening my grip around Legolas.

"Thank you," I breathed. There was no need for him to reply, especially as we were now before the gates of the city, and I wasn't given the chance to see him answer with a smile.

The streets were eerily silent, the windows of the homes leading to the stables closed to us. Legolas led me up the steps towards the Golden Hall once the horse was placed within a stall in the stables and untacked. The guards watched us both carefully as we neared the large doors, the golden designs on their shields glinting as they caught the sun. As we stood before them, they opened the doors for us, announcing our arrival to those that waited inside. I paused, breathing in deeply as I straightened my shoulders and focused my gaze ahead of me. Then, with assured steps, I followed Legolas inside.

Strong pillars from floor to ceiling, etched with coiled designs, led to the lengthened steps that led to the platform upon which the throne rested. At the point were the pillars connected with the support beams on either side, horseheads were carved of wood, facing outwards around each individual pillar. In the middle of the long hall was a wide fireplace on a raised stone platform. Metal was molded in an intricate pattern to stand upwards on either end of the stone, with one rod of metal laying above the fireplace, the two pieces of standing metal acting as supports. A series of red and green flags were displayed on the wall behind the throne, a white horse stitched into the center, with gold detailing surrounding it. A series of doors were built on the other side of the pillars along the wall up to the steps of the throne. Rows of tables and benches were placed between each of the pillars, empty tankards and plates laid out on them. In the ceiling between the pillars were windows, with the largest window above the throne platform, illuminating the royal seat in golden light. Between every other pillar were guards, though they did not hold the same shields as those outside.

I took notice to Gandalf, first. He sat in a wide, wooden chair that rested on the right side of the throne, his white robes bright in the direct sunlight. Aragorn and Gimli stood in front of him, next to the last pillar along the hall before the steps. Seated in the throne itself was a man dressed in heavy furs. His golden crown gleamed as it rested above his proud brow. He leaned against the armrest of his royal chair, his right hand covering his chin and mouth as he rested the weight of his head.

Legolas stepped aside, joining Aragorn's side, leaving me to stand alone before Gandalf and the King of Rohan.

I bowed my head, twisting my hand over my heart. "Greetings, King Theoden. I am Vilansia of Alagaesia and dragon rider," I straightened my back to meet his gaze.

His brows were furrowed as he regarded me for a moment before lowering his hand from his face. "Gandalf has told me a considerable amount about you. If it weren't for him I would have ordered my men to shoot your beast down,"

I tensed at his word choice but carried on. "And my gratitude knows no limit for Gandalf's help since Svellevarina and I arrived in Middle-Earth."

"Tell me, why did you come to Middle-Earth?"

I glanced to Gandalf, looking for any inclination on how much, or how little, information to tell. He gave away nothing in his expression. "We have come to help the people of Middle-Earth. My queen received word of a growing malice and sent us to do what we could to ensure the free peoples of your country prevail," when he remained silent, I continued: "I assure you, we do not mean you any harm. We were both trained as keepers of the peace. That is our mandate within the borders of our home country and remains the same beyond them. If you would be so willing, I ask that you meet Svellevarina, my companion. Perhaps then you will better understand us,"

The king sat up tall. "I will not bring the dragon within the walls of my city. My people have very little trust in such creatures, no matter how eloquent the speech of its rider," he released a heavy sigh as his gaze fell to the ground near his feet, a faraway look in his eyes. "Especially in such dark times as these," he looked to me once again. "I will meet your dragon. A handful of my guards will accompany me, and I ask Gandalf to join, as well. I assure you, She-Elf, there will be no hesitation in the destruction of you and your dragon if there is the slightest inclination to malevolence,"

I bent at my middle, bowing low. "There is no need for worry, King of Rohan, though, I admire your diligence,"

He gathered eight of his guards to join us. I tacked up the same horse that Legolas rode to meet Svell and I, joining Gandalf and King Theoden at the head of the group before the city gates. Using the Ancient Language, I opened my mind to the steed, asking him to canter onwards and follow Shadowfax. He was happy to do so, eager to travel alongside the lord of horses.

While I had kept my mind open to Svellevarina during my meeting with the king, ensuring that she knew what was said, I still informed her of our departure from Edoras, cautioning her to set aside as much pride as she could spare.

Her sparkling scales were hard to miss as she stood tall, neck gracefully arched. Shadowfax had no issue trotting up close before her, and because of his ease around Svellevarina, the other horses did not spook, though they kept a greater distance. I dismounted, walking up to my dragon and standing by her side to face the King.

His eyes were wide as he, too, dismounted from his steed, his guards following suit. They stood in silence, taking in the image of Svellevarina.

"In all my long years of life, I never..." Theoden King whispered.

" _It is a great honour to meet you, King of Rohan_ ," Svellevarina said, her voice echoing in all of our minds.

He stepped back, his jaw falling open. A few of the guards behind him were holding their heads, while others looked to one another in confusion.

" _I recognize there has not been a creature or beast in likeness to myself within your country_ ," Svellevarina continued. " _In that regard, your caution is understandable. Any great king will do what they must to protect his people from harm. But, as my rider has expressed, I am a keeper of the peace. I am here to help those of Middle-Earth from the growing rancor of Mordor_ ,"

"Indeed, Theoden King, there will be opportunity for the both of them to prove themselves to you and your people just as they have to me and our company. Saruman will not easily relinquish his hold over Rohan," Gandalf added.

"Let us hope your might will live up to the praises of your friends," the king said after a moment. "I cannot have you within the city, nor would there be much room for you if I did allow it. There is enough bedding for yourself, Vilansia of Alagaesia,"

Before I could deny his offer, Svellevarina spoke privately to me. " _Gánga, little one, it may be rude to deny his hospitality. Take this chance to learn more about this land and its people. Besides, I have no issue having the rolling plains to myself, plenty hunting opportunity after all_ ,"

" _Alright. But stay close, Svell, and keep yourself open to me_ ,"

" _Now, now, there's no need to worry_ ,"

I rested a hand on her leg, scratching at the scales gently. She hummed in response.

"I thank you, King Theoden, I would be more than happy to remain with those of my company in the halls of your city," I said to him.

He simply nodded, his eyes remaining on Svell. She dipped her head once to him in farewell. I climbed into the horse's saddle and took hold of the reigns. Svellevarina settled herself, curling her tail around herself as she watched us turn towards Edoras.

Gandalf led us back to the city, the speed of Shadowfax encouraging the rest of the horses that carried us. The streets were still empty when we returned, although I noticed a few windows of some homes were open now. A small gesture, though I considered it a good one.

The guards that had accompanied us returned to their respective posts once the king had entered the Golden Hall, leaving Gandalf and I with him. I quickly made my way to the table at which Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli sat. Food was laid out before them and Gimli was happily helping himself. As King Theoden and Gandalf took their seats on the throne platform, my attention was drawn to others within the Hall that I hadn't noticed on my first entrance.

Two children: a boy, and a girl, were devouring bowls of soup. Next to them crouched a maiden, dressed in a navy velvet gown. She wore a brass circlet around her helm, and her golden hair was braided down her back. The king looked between her and the two children.

"They had no warning," the maiden spoke as she stood, her voice gentle yet stern. "They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go, rick, cot, and tree,"

"Where is Mama?" the young girl cried. The maiden hushed her gently, lifting a blanket over her shoulders.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash," Gandalf said as he faced King Theoden. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet them head-on. Draw him away from your women and children," the wizard leaned forward in his seat, resting a hand on the armrest of King Theoden's throne. "You must fight,"

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn added. "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king,"

The king stood and marched down the steps towards us. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now," he began pacing, his face grim. "I know what it is you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war,"

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn retorted.

King Theoden spun on his heels to face him. "When last I looked, Thoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan,"

Gandalf stepped down from his seat and stood before King Theoden. "Then what is the king's decision?"

He remained silent for a moment as he turned to face Gandalf. "The city must be emptied. We will make for the refuge of Helm's Deep," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from the Ancient Language:
> 
> islingr - illuminator, light-bring
> 
> -elda - honorific praise, gender-neutral
> 
> Gánga - Go


	15. Deep into the Mountain Sound

The king had ordered his guards to inform the citizens of Edoras and help them where needed. It had taken the rest of the day everything to be organized and the sense of unease only grew as the moon peaked in the sky.

Our company was given a large room next to the main throne hall with furs blankets laid out along the floor for bedding. Gandalf had departed from Edoras with Shadowfax earlier in the late afternoon, shortly after the guards had declared King Theoden's decision to the citizenry. We knew not where he was going, only that he was searching.

As dawn broke, the people of Edoras had begun their journey towards Helm's Deep. Most guards were on horseback, along with the king, Aragorn, Gimli, and nobles of the city. Svellevarina flew above us, keeping herself hidden in the clouds per the request of King Theoden. I walked alongside Aragorn, who rode on horseback next to the king. The maiden from the Golden Hall was leading the horse upon which Gimli sat just a few strides ahead of us.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women," Gimli was saying to her, "and, in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men!"

Smiling, the maiden turned to look behind her at Aragorn and Theoden King.

"It's the beards," Aragorn uttered to her with a grin.

"This, in turn," Gimli continued, "has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women, and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground! Which is, of course, ridiculous," With his wild gestures, the horse he rode spooked and bolted forward, throwing Gimli off the saddle. "It's all right, nobody panic! That was deliberate, it was deliberate!"

The maiden rushed over to help him up as she laughed.

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time," I overhead King Theoden say to Aragorn. "She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief. Then Éowyn was left alone, to tend to her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father,"

Aragorn did not respond, letting the weight of the king's words settle in silence. My heart went out to E Éowyn. To be so young, left to care for your ruler in such uncertain times, spoke to her resilience.

The sun began its quick descent below the horizon. The oranges and purples faded into the dark navy of the night sky, heavy clouds covering most of the stars above us. The king declared that we all rest for the night, giving the young and old among us to gather their strength.

I stepped away from them, meeting with Svellevarina a fair distance from the citizenry. She nudged my chest with her snout. " _Kvetha, little one_ ,"

" _Kvetha_ ," I replied as I opened a saddle bag to retrieve a woolen blanket. Laying it on the ground next to her, I sat cross-legged at her middle, leaning my back against a wing folded against her side. " _We should reach Helm's Deep tomorrow, from what I hear_ ,"

" _There is still a considerable distance to go, yet_ ," Svell replied, her eyes focused on the settling group of men, women, and children. The two of us were far enough that they would not be able to spot Svellevarina in the darkness, though it was no issue for me or Svell to watch the goings-on with our sight. " _The king wishes to guard them against fear and yet I can taste it in the air. I only hope this safe haven can offer the security that is needed_ ,"

As the coolness of the night reached us, small fires were lit, and many were huddling within the comforts of thick blankets. It was odd, sitting with Svell on the outskirts and simply watching. I was grateful that, at the very least, we could spend the night together.

It was a slow start the following day. Svellevarina and I rose before everyone else to ensure that she was not seen. And so began the trek once more. It was easy to tell that it had been a hard nights rest as our pace was slower than the day before.

I joined Legolas at the head of the group, walking on foot with him next to two of the king's guards. As the sun peaked in the sky, the land shifted to a slight incline until a large hill stood before us. A large boulder was built down the side of it and smaller rocks lay around us.

Legolas and I watched as the two guards cantered forwards and down the hill. One of the horses, however, jolted to a halt as he reared and whinnied, nostrils flared.

The other guard turned to help his comrade. "What is it? Hama?"

"I'm not sure," the guard replied as he tried to urge his horse on again.

I narrowed my eyes. Something was wrong.

With a snarl, a large, wolf-like creature leapt from the tall boulder on the hillside, the Orc rider snarling. It landed on Hama, throwing him from the saddle. The other guard charged forward with a yell, drawing them away from Hama and his downed horse. The Orc screeched and yelled, making as much noise as possible.

Legolas ran forwards as he fired arrows at both enemies until he was close enough to switch to his long daggers and sliced both their throats.

Aragorn came galloping up the hill. He looked to me and then to Legolas.

"A scout!" Legolas shouted to him.

I followed after the Man as he returned back to King Theoden to inform him. The king was swift to divide those who could fight from those who were not able, ordering Eowyn to lead them on to Helm's Deep.

" _Vilansia! There is a large group of Orcs and their beasts approaching_!" Svellevarina said to me.

" _Come quickly! I shall go with the women and children to ensure they reach Helm's Deep safely. I ask that you fight alongside our companions_ ,"

" _I don't like fighting separately, shur-tugal. We are stronger when we are together_ ,"

" _There isn't time for our master's lessons, Svellevarina...we must do what we can to help these people. The best way to do so is to divide our forces for the time being_ ,"

The clashing of swords on armour echoed over the hill. I watched as Svellevarina broke out from the clouds, diving with all speed to the fight below her.

" _Be safe, Svell. I will be waiting for you at Helm's Deep_ ,"

" _Move quickly, little one_ ,"

I got to work, helping to carry some belongings of those that were moving slower than the rest. Éowyn was at the head of the group, diverting our route to a safe distance from the fight. She did not falter as she trudged on, and she maintained her composure despite the fear of those around her.

Gasps and cries of relief broke out among those at the front of the large group in the early afternoon. We were shadowed by a large mountain, in its side was a fortress of stone. There was a stone ramp that led to the only gate. A great stone wall was on the right of the ramp, connected to the highest level of the fortress.

Éowyn stood and watched as the people rushed towards Helm's Deep, their spirits brighter than they had been for some time. I came to stand beside her, shifting the baskets in my arms.

"There is great relief among your people, Lady Éowyn," I said to her.

She peered at me, staring for a moment at my pointed ears. "Helm's Deep has offered refuge to the people of Rohan for many years. They hope to find safety within the stone walls,"

I walked beside Éowyn as she continued on inside the stone fortress. She led me to the highest level, following the inclining cobblestone road. A handful of people had gotten to work separating and organizing food and provisions within a courtyard at the end of the roadway.

"Where is the rest?" Lady Éowyn asked an older man.

"This is all we could save, my lady," he replied.

"Take it to the caves," she ordered.

The man bowed his head and gathered a few able bodies to begin carrying the supplies away.

"Will this be enough?" I asked her.

She sighed, her shoulders dropping. "It will last for a little while. But if we are to be locked up here with no contact from the outside..." she trailed off.

I rested a hand on her arm and offered a small smile. "You have done all that you can under the circumstances. Your people are safe, that is what matters,"

She forced a sad smile in return before picking up a basket of potatoes and carrying them to the caves. I was quick to follow suit, gathering as much as I could before following after her.

After placing the last of the provisions within the cave, Éowyn and I began handing out extra blankets to those resting along the roadway. Small children were chasing one another through the crowds of people, their laughter a welcome sound. Given the time together, Éowyn and I had taken to polite conversation. I found that she was incredibly curious about the world outside the borders of Rohan, especially so about my training as a rider.

"Is that so? Anyone can become a dragon rider?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Indeed. So long as you meet the requirements of Eragon and Saphira and have a dragon that hatches for you,"

"And your blade, do all riders carry one?"

"Most do, yes. I did not receive mine until I was appointed for this very mission," I tucked the blankets I held under my arm and withdrew Wyrda from its sheath. I heard Éowyn's sharp intake of breath as it sparkled in the sunlight. I offered the hilt to her with a warm smile.

"Oh, I couldn't, a warrior's blade is--"

"--I insist, Lady Éowyn," I interrupted. 

Her fingers wrapped around the leather hilt of the sword and she pointed the tip to the sky. With her free hand, she traced along the opal embedded in the bottom of the hilt, up to the etched design within the metal of the blade.

"Is this your symbol?"

"Not exactly. Every rider's sword has a name in my native tongue. The symbol of the word is then etched into the metal of the blade to seal the magic of the title," I watched as she swung the blade forward, letting it fall in an arc to slice into an imaginary foe. "This is Wyrda, or Fate in the common tongue,"

She repeated the word quietly to herself, crossing the sword in front of her as she spun forward, coming to stop with the weapon pointed out in front of her at her middle. "It's beautiful, I have never seen anything of its make before," she turned it around, offering the hilt to me. "Thank you, Lady Elf,"

I returned it to the sheath at my side. "Please, call me Vilansia," I pulled the blankets from under my arm and continued handing them out to those that needed them. "I see you're quite skilled with a blade,"

She paused, her smile faltering as her shoulders tightened. "Is it not worthwhile to have the skill to keep oneself safe from harm?"

"Naturally," I replied. "It was strange to see that most women did not carry swords or daggers at their side or a sheath of arrows across their back when I arrived here,"

"Do most women in your home fight?" she asked as she regarded me curiously.

"I cannot speak for Human villages, as I have never lived in one. But for my own people, there is no difference between male or female warriors. If you are skilled with a bow, then that is what is considered foremost. Some choose not to pick up weapons and instead dedicate themselves to poetry and song,"

"I would very much like to see what that would be like," Éowyn murmured.

"Continue your practice, Lady Éowyn, but do not look for battle. Your people need someone to look to during times of fear and uncertainty. At the moment they look to you," 

There was a fire deep in her eyes as she met my gaze, and I began to understand her title that she shared with me earlier in the day. Éowyn was a Shield-maiden of Rohan and would defend her people to whatever end. As I spent the rest of the afternoon with her I realized how much she reminded me of Adelina. I felt a twinge in my chest at the thought of the young rider-in-training. Her tenacity was as strong as her desire to prove herself, traits that Éowyn seemed to share. While the maiden before me was not my apprentice as Adelina was, I internally pledged to guide her through the coming dangers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from the Ancient Language: 
> 
> Kvetha - Greetings
> 
> Shur'tugal - Dragon rider 
> 
> Wyrda - Fate


End file.
